Eyelash Wishes
by lorina
Summary: Ginny Weasley dreams of being the center of attention. She never dreamt that she'd be caught in the middle of a longtime family feud between two of the hottest and richest men around.
1. I'm so La

A/n: Hey guys here's another story. I hope this one is just as goodas Hold On, I'm probably more experienced now.. I'm not going to rush this one. Also I got an idea from Tiny Q by putting a song for each chapter. Example being soundtrack: (song & artist/band) alrighty then, on with the show... er, story

Disclaimer: This is bum but I do not own Draco Malfoy. Nor do I own anything else in relation to JK Rowling's chracters/ events/ things etc. in Harry Potter. (this works for the whole story).

**Chapter 1**

Sountrack: I'm so L.A.- Mynx

"Honey, you look terribly bad this morning. Maybe you should call in sick."

Amidst the aggravating cackle of my mirror I heard the pounding noise of the rhythmic tone coming from my alarm clock. Reaching my arm from underneath my covers I hit the off button and groaned. The summer holidays, and here I am waking up at 6am. Curse them all. I just finished 7 years of schooling, do you really think I want to work _now_!

It had only been a week since I graduated Hogwarts and I come home to find out my mum has gotten me a job bussing tables at a café. Boring enough, but the worst of it is that it's in Diagon Alley where everyone's gunna see me and expect a discount. After all I'm only the small Ginevra Weasley, I can't hurt you.

Well I'm 16 now (17 in August) and I sure hope that doesn't qualify as small. I went from small nerdy kid to a glam girl with only 3 close friends. No, my 3 close friends are not Ron, Hermione, and Harry. They took off two years ago to chase 'The Dark Lord', well what's left of him anyway. He died last summer, so Harry says, but to my family's dismay the trio isn't resting until it's all done. I've gotten letters, but they're scarce. My 3 close friends are Colin, Luna, and Mackenzie.

Harry Potter has left my head. Well I've no doubt left his so why hold on to something that's not really there. Ever since him I've rarely dated but now that It's Summer, and I'm out of school, I feel less tied down. Well maybe a little tied down, after all I'm still living with my parents. Anyway, come Fall I'm off to a North American wizard university.

Looking in the mirror I sighed in defeat at the mess of tangles atop my head. My eyes were lined with thick black lines of goop from the mascara and eyeliner

I had forgotten to remove before bed. Even if I hated the mirror, it was right.

The mirror? I got it a couple of years ago from Fred and George. They must have gotten it cheap if it has the nerve to talk dirty and harsh to me. I've seen compliment mirrors and the expensive ones are usually the one's that build your self-esteem. Mine? Ah well it might as well be a rolling pin flattening a piece of dough.

Rolling out of my golden sheets I walked tirelessly to the door. Stretching and reaching for the door knob I hear my mirror mutter, "You wouldn't dare leave your room in such a state…". I looked a my wand sitting on my vanity but shook my head to the thought. If a silencing charm didn't work on it yesterday, or the day before, or the hour before, or the year before, I had this doubt that it wouldn't work this morning.

I trudged down the wooden steps glancing at my mother busying herself around the kitchen. Personally I'd advise someone to get her a job. How could someone do the same thing everyday? Repeat the same routine. Whatever.

Yawning I took a seat at the table. The smell of sausage and pancakes wafted up my nose and my stomach started grumbling. I smiled up at my mother who carefully placed a plate of breaky and a glass of OJ in front of me. As I was about to take a bite of the appetizing meal I heard a shreak come from the doorway.

Looking up I noticed a skinny blond. Fleur. What is she doing here!

"Mrs.Weasley, 'ow could you laissez such a monstre, at your table?" She asked disgusted.

This is great, first I get hell from my mirror and now some French blond whom I couldn't stand. C'mon, I don't look_ that_ bad. "Where's Bill?" I glanced up at my mum wiping her hands on a tea towel.

"Bill? Oh he's off disputing Wizard/Muggle interference in Canada. Fleur couldn't tag along so I invited her to help me around the house for the next few weeks. We are both going to tackle the dried dirt and worms in the garden."

"Mum, we don't have a garden." I said apologetically.

"Sure we do. That's today's goal, to fix it up."

"Oh well, have fun." I began eating the mouthwatering meal while Fleur sat across from me giving bored faces about getting full of dirt.

Finishing up my plate, I wished I was far away with Bill. I'd kill to get away from here. Okay, maybe not kill, but I'd try really hard. That's why I'm determined to get into the North American Wizarding University (NAWU). Witches and Wizards are constantly coming to London after school, we may be the Magic Capital of the world, but it's just such an annoyance.

"Ginny? 'ave you been missing 'Arry a lot since 'e left?" Fleur smiled from across the table. Just because all the boys go running after her, and my love life is at a zero, she thinks she has the right to rub it in.

"No, I haven't."

Getting up I dropped my empty plate in the sink and was about to troop back up the stairs when she threw another insult my way, "Vell I 'ardly doubt zat any boy vould zink of you vit 'air come ça!" She said it as a joke.. like when friends call each other slut, but we weren't friends.

Sighing heavily I walked upstairs into my room. I had a shower, did my makeup and slipped on some faded ripped jeans and a tight long grey tee that said All for love, side ways.

30 minutes later I was walking out the door. Passing by the gardening duo, I noticed Fleur scowl in disgust at her dirt covered hands. Laughing I walked down the street to the apparating point for Diagon Alley.

The sun was shining as the early morning bustle of people rushed by me. I took a deep breath of morning Summer's air. My eyes cast over the small shops along the streets looking for "Palelight Café". Walking past the shops that began to open up I felt a comfortable sense rush over me, 'I could get used to this'.

As I rounded the corner I noticed that this was one place I would've never dreamed setting foot in. This was the part of London that held all those designer cauldrons and brooms. I felt a pang of hurt inside my stomach, working at a café in this area was like being maid at Malfoy Manor. I'd have to deal with Rich men and their rush of coffee every morning.

I spotted the café not far from where I stood. Smiling I crossed the alley , exusing myself from the rush of wizards. Walking into the restraint I was greeted with the smell of coffee and cinnamon. As long as I stayed in here, there was no need to find myself amongst the teens of billionaires.

The walls were boarded in wood, along with the floor. The room was accented with green and rust coloured antiques and drawings. I was in love at it's beauty. Looking toward the counter I saw the kind faces of Mr & Mrs Berkin.

"Ginevra Weasley right?" the older woman asked.

"Yep. Glad to be of service." I laughed dramatically.

"Well we aren't big on employers but your Mum is such a sweet gal. A pity she can't afford this part of town. Our grandson Alex might stop by some day soon, he still doesn't know when he'll be in London. He lives with his father in the States. Pity the couple split, my daughter was heartbroken. Alex is a God, he's willing to leave his friends for a whole Summer just to visit with his Mum." Mrs Berkin was beginning to wonder off topic, but still I was interested in this Alex fellow. What if he's hot? Oh La La!

"Well there isn't much to handle, the cash register and the customers I guess. The cleaning/baking charms should do the rest." Mr Berkin shrugged. Turning around he headed back to the kitchens with his wife.

I took a seat on the stool behind the counter and began drumming my fingers on the surface. There was no customers yet, I had missed the morning crowd on account of 'taking my time' getting to work.

The bell sounded as a blond haired man entered the deserted room. Feeling out of place, I just smiled. He's pretty cute looking too. Wait, isn't that Malfoy? Dear God, Draco Malfoy himself.

"Malfoy!" I shrieked, disbelieved.

"Coffee, black," Could he have been anymore blunt about it?

Feeling the need to do good on my first day I intended to spin off the stool and get him his coffee. Instead I spun of the stool. I literally did just that, I spun of the stool and came crashing into the wall behind me.

Shaking it off I punched in the order and left to get the caffeine. He must really need the wake up call if he drinks it straight black. On my return he was still the only one there so I asked him if he was normally this unfriendly.

"You would know Weasley. Your brother didn't like me much, nor did your boyfriend." Harry Potter is not my boyfriend. But I wasn't about to waste my breath on it.

He was about to turn and go when the words from my head went straight to my mouth before I could stop them, "Do you have a girlfriend Malfoy? Because assuming Harry Potter is my boyfriend is the same as assuming that you had a fling with Luna Lovegood."

"Whatever your problem is Weasley, I'd rather not hear it. I've got a job to get to. My father left me a big mess to clean up with the authorities."

"I've got a name," But he had already walked out the door. "Ginny. My name is Ginny."

* * *

A/N: Well there wasn't much dialogue so I imagine it got a little boring to read. But it will get better later. I hopefully promise that ;)! 

Please review?

Review?

REVIEW!


	2. Hella Good

A/N: Hey… hopefully this is a better chapter, im trying. So, enjoy and please review for me.. .

Chapter 2

Soundtrack: Hella Good-No Doubt

"It was horrible Kenzie! I feel so pressured, and all the looks I get…"

Mackenzie Fulcon just smiled at me, honestly is there not one small comforting thing she can say to me! She took a sip of her cola and sighed looking ahead towards the crowded beach.

"Ginny just calm down. It won't last, you're just that new kid on the block."

"Yeah that really rich block!.." I mumbled half-heartedly.

Mackenzie gave me an unbelievable look of laughter, "Lighten up! You'll have a blast, you'll probably even meet some people more exciting than Colin, Luna, and I.."

"Speaking of Colin and Luna.." I pointed towards the beach shore.

After work I had dragged to Mackenzie to the beach with me. I needed to vent about the whole day. Nothing much had happened but I was totally the ugly duckling. It wasn't cool.

We squinted at the two figures holding hands near the shore, laughing at the splashing water by their feet. Shaking my head in disbelief I heard Kenzie laugh, "Surely that isn't Luna and Colin."

Smirking I reassured her, "Look again Kenz, that's got to be them!"

"Oh this is too good," Kenzie bounded off the bench, "Come on Ginny… we have to take advantage of this moment!"

Together Mackenzie and I tackled the two love birds to the ground. All four of us smiling and laughing. Luna shrieked pulling down the hem of her dress, while Colin went on to wrestle Mackenzie in the sand. The beach was some-what deserted since it was pretty late, but the sun was still up and the air was humid.

I helped Luna to her feet, her face was full of red with embarrassment. Pouting she scolded me just like my mother would, "Ginny! How could you! Were you following us? Because I swear we were only just hanging out!

* * *

"We saw you holding hands! How much longer can you guys deny it!" Ginny laughed exasperated. 

Both their faces were turning red. Colin looked around embarrassed, "So what if Luna and I are dating? I don't see the big deal!"

"Colin isn't that bad you too. He's cute and funny… Have you seen his photographs… they're beautiful!" Luna motioned smiling like an idiot.

Ginny stifled a yawn and motioned for her to stop. It was usual for Luna to drag on uncontrollably. Most of the time it was ucalled for but when she started to gossip, Ginny was all ears.

"How about some drinks? Something to celebrate the beginning of life post Hogwarts! Ginny at the Vogue-style Café; Colin at the local paper; Luna with her dad; And I in my house with nothing to do."

The sun had set and the four of us found ourselves sitting in a muggle club. It wasn't hard to get in a club run by muggles. The music was loud and the place was crowded. Our foursome shared a small table pushed aside from the commotion. I watched famous celebrities walked past us into the V.I.P section which pretty much outdid the small crowded room we were hanging in. One of these days, I swear I'll get into that section.

"Keep dreamin' Gin, that's for people with actual money." Colin teased.

I punched his arm. Okay maybe they didn't understand the predicament I was in, I have to work where billionaire teens hang out every afternoon. I don't get what separates the rich from the average. The rich are always throwing crap at us and for once I want to know exactly what the big deal is.

Kenzie rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up Colin! I don't know whats so important about it? To me they're just spoiled rich kids, to Ginny they're God."

I shook my head and stared past them towards the commotion at the doorway. Slightly craning my neck I noticed a cute guy walk in while security held back the paparazzi and their flashes. The boy was hot, of course, shaggy brown hair and clean cut clothes, defiantly American Eagle ad material. He strode into the club with such a walk everyone turned to him. He knew exactly what he was doing... as if he had done it so many times before. Yet I've never seen him around.

"Ohh Ginny has the hots for the rich boy." Luna teased.

I don't know what it is but Luna seems to have calmed down these past few years. Honestly though, she'll have her moments where shelikes to exclaim the most random things in every situation but she's been prettty solemn lately. Still, she's funny and comforting.

"Oh My God!" Mackenzie exclaimed in realization.

Mackenzie had this thing about Americans, as if they lived a far better and exciting life than us 'dingy' English. Mackenzie loved reading their gossip. Her bathroom was covered in articles from the fast-food land.

"I forget his name but his dad has got tons of cash and he's like the "it" guy this year. I read it in Vogue this morning." She smiled.

Mackenzie didn't need to tell me twice, hot and rich, PERFECT! He looked like every girls dream. Crisp blue eyes underneath a clean mop of brown hair. The navy-blue blazer, ripped jeans and vintage orange tee.Of course here I was watching from the sidelines. I was staring open-mouthed as he walked past our table. He was completely oblivious to the four of us.

Striding into the VIP I watched the girls swoon all over him. It was too cliché I wanted to puke. Mackenzie gave a face, agreeing with me. Colin smiled at our jealousy and Luna didn't take any notice of anything, she was staring intently through the bottom of her empty glass.

An awkward silence fell over our table. My eyes started wandering to the partying muggles and back towards the VIP lounge. My friends and I shared glum sighs at our boredom. Any other day we would've been drunk right now but today seemed different somehow.

I was about to get up and leave when I locked eyes with the cutie from before. He smiled at me in the most heart-soaring way as I grinned from ear-to-ear idiotically. He motioned for me to come over there when Luna dropped her glass, sending it smashing to the floor, and Kenzie jabbed her tanned/skinny elbow into my ribs. My head shot around towards the door and I winced. Draco Malfoy was standing there with Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini.

"That is definitely a Gucci dress. What is about people wearing expensive crap to a local club. It's not like we're going to envy them. I might envy their clothes, but defiantly not them." Mackenzie scowled.

The four of us watched in venom as Pansy slung her arm around Draco and they walked carelessly past us. Pansy was swinging her hips in a sickly seductively way as Blaise trailed the two in a professional, sexy, fashion. I sat there with my friends like a dull loon, gazing admiringly at the real party.

The American boy was still beckoning me over when I gave him another glance. "Can I leave you three for a sec?" I asked with a mischievous grin.

Colin looked from me to the boy, "Ginny, I really hope your not going to do what I think you're going to do.."

I didn't even look at him, "I'll be back don't worry."

Hastily I made my way towards the VIP gate where he was waiting. My heart was beating and I started to question what the hell I was doing. This has never happened before, and I've been to this club how many times now! I looked at his hair to his converse shoes. He was dressed down and I was too. My hair was down limply by my head and I wore a simple skirt and billabong tee over top of my bikini.

This wasn't a very hot impression.

"She's with me." I heard him tell the security.

His voice… I almost died at the sound of his voice. Smooth, deep, masculine… dreamy. I felt a shock of electricity course through my body as I stepped through the gate. My whole attitude went from 'outsider' to 'I belong here', it was great. Smiling smugly I walked up to him as he slung his arm over my shoulder.

He was soo warm. He smelt like a sweet sensation of surfing and partying. I loved it.

"Ginny." I introduced myself meekly.

"I like that name, you smell sweet like it too." He was looking directly at me as we began to slow dance, "My name's Alex."

Resting my head on his chest I knew this wasn't the real thing. I was just some girl in this club. However perfect he was, he was A-list. But just being there was so intoxicating my heart wanted to fly right out of my chest.


	3. Boys of Summer

**Chapter 3**

Aparating home after an evening of party. I was wasted. Laughing to myself I collapsed onto the couch. I pulled off my shoes and laughed. I was totally exhausted, Alex was an amazing kisser and dancer. I can't remember anything we talked about but it was a good conversation, it had to have been. With a smile on my face I fell into a slumbering sleep.

Moments later I woke up at the clearing of a throat in the doorway. It was my mother. Rubbing my eyes I sat up straight. She scowled at me as I started to pat down my messed hair. Taking out her wand she muttered something and a vile of potion appeared on the coffee table beside me. "You shouldn't drink Ginny dear. You have to work in the morning."

Arrgh. Working. I looked up at my mother who gave me a very stern look back in return. She pointed to the vile of potion. It was supposed to get rid ofthe side-affects from drinking. It tasted disgusting as I poured it down my throat.

I looked from my mum to the staircase behind her (that led up to my bedroom)and shook my head. No more walking tonight. Sleep calls. And with that my head collapsed on a cushion. I was off in dream land with Alex, whom I'll probably never see again.

At work the next morning I was surprised at how normal all the stiff rich men looked. They were just regular guys getting their morning caffeine. I was trying to get names and get to know them but the problem with recognizing each one of them was that they all dressed/looked the same. The only regular I knew was Draco Malfoy, and he happened to be there again today.

"Large black," He droned.

I took my time today though, just to piss him off. "Suuuure," I drawled. "Anything else?" I asked sweetly.

I knew the answer before it left his sad looking lips, "No."

"The muffins are good here." The crowd was gone and I was trying to get some reaction from him. I don't think it's healthy for a man to be so bored looking.

He turned and glared at me, "Just get me my coffee Weasley."

Things got even more interesting though because when I turned around –you're kind of automatically looking into the back room- and there was Alex –his back turned to me- talking casually to Mr.Berkin. I was in a state of pure shock. Here was the blonde boy I hated, impatiently awaiting his coffee, and there was my night in shinning armor whom; I thought I'd never see again.

I was straining myself, paused in the doorway, trying to hear what they were talking about. I pretty much got the tail-end of things, "We hired some help just to ease the bustle around here, I don't think she'd mind your company, she seems awfully lonely." Then he pointed to me.

I was caught eaves-dropping. I watched Alex turn around and smile at me. I blinked a few times and gave a weak smile back. Malfoy cleared his throat. OH! His annoying black coffee. I glared at him, filled a cup with the caffeine fix, and –in an overly-happy way- told him his total came to 5 sickles and 28 knuts.

"Gosh Weasley who knew you thought a Malfoy spending money was such a happy occasion?" He sneered.

The nerve! I was not even thinking about him anymore. Instead my heart was pounding because Alex was in the next room. I'm bouncing onthe balls of my feet!It's also a pretty ironic thing if you think about it. He isn't a muggle (like I though he was), he's the 'it' guy of the summer, he danced with _me_ last night, and today he is simply talking in the next room. Of course now that I've but two-and-two together I have realized that he is Mr. & Mrs. Berkin's grandson. Because now I distinctly remember them telling me about their grandson Alex staying in London for the summer.

This has probably made my day, or even my whole month. It's exciting; I'm so excited that maybe Alex and I will have more than one dance at a muggle club. However Mackenzie had said that he is 'IT' and he most likely has a girlfriend back home. Still it was dreamy to think that I would be in close contact with him and perhaps even score myself an invite to a V.I.P wizard party this summer. Now THAT would be cool. Never in my life could I have imagined…

"Weasley!" I was snapped back to reality and the sight of Draco Malfoy's pointy face. "Here is 6 sickles, is it possible I get my change anytime soon?" He drawled nastily.

This all reminded me of a dream I had last night. Of me and Alex together but it all got interrupted by Draco Malfoy.

Alex and I had been dancing in a wonderful courtyard. The sun was shining and I was wearing this unbelievably cute white dress that twirled with me and blew gently in the warm summer breeze. Then the sky ruined it all by turning grey. Suddenly Draco Malfoy appeared and started sneering at us. Throwing nasty spells and saying mean things like "muggle lover". I wanted to cast a Bat boogey hex but I couldn't find my wand.

Suddenly Malfoy had laughed, "Your wand gets destroyed when you fall in love with muggles."

I had awoken in a rush. That wasn't true. But I was scared, scared of Draco Malfoy. Scared of someone I haven't seen in a very long time, besides yesterday's blurb. I was getting ahead of myself. What I needed to do was get up, go to work, have fun, and forget about all this nonsense with boys. Well at least i know now that Alex isn't a muggle .!

But here I was at work. With only a counter between me and hottest bully alive. But to my surprise Malfoy's face suddenly turned sort of coward-like. He wasn't looking at me but his face made me want to laugh. He was looking behind me though. Hiding my fits of giggles and questioning lookI turned around, only to see Alex leaning casually against the wall behind me.

"No need to get impatient _Malfoy_, it's not like you've got a lot to do at work lately. I'm sure you've hired plenty of help by now." Alex laughed. Wait.They knew each other? "Besides Ginny here is doing the best she can, you shouldn't yell at such a beautiful girl."

OMG! He called me beautiful. Can I die in his arms right now? I was surprised though to see such hatred between the two. Hell, I'm surprised they even know each other. Still, Alex called me beautiful, now i know why all those American girls are falling so hard in love with this guy. He's rich, sweet and soo ramantic looking.

"A Weasley is hardly beautiful, and I'm surprised you even spent the night partying with her. Watch your back _Berkin_ because when the hot party's start next week; poor girls like _her_ won't be around." There was so much venom coming from Malfoy's mouth I could've sworn Alex was worse to Malfoy than Harry.

"Sorry Malfoy, couldn't hear you, maybe if you calmed down a wee bit... And no need to draw out your English accent either, I may live over seas but there's no need to sound so overly dramatic."

Alex pointed this out is such a heroic wayI wanted to squeel "my saveour!" Howeverfor the second day in a row Malfoy walked out the café door without letting someone finish talking.

Speaking of clarity; I had trouble doing that this morning. Americans seem to have sharper voices; maybe they don't have such a problem when saying spells. It is such a chore having to pronounce a spell so correctly in order for it to work right.

This morning I had pointed my wand at my stereo that was just sitting there on my dresser. I mumbled a quick spell that was supposed to make it start playing my c.d. but instead it had started to dance. I glared at it, too tired to have to deal with it. I must not have spoken clearly enough. If only there was a way to think the spell instead of having to say it clearly enough for it to work. Correcting myself I hadcleared my throat and called out the spell once more. To my ease it stopped dancing around and actually began playing the c.d.

Once Malfoy was safely out the door, and the café was deserted. I sat on top of the counter and looked at Alex with a smile.

"I never thought it was possible but I think that Malfoy hates you more than the famous 'Potter'," I laughed.

"I wouldn't blame him. We've had a small history, back when my parents were together and I still had that oh so sexy accent …When I lived here." Alex toyed with a coffee mug.

Intrigued, I asked, "Care to explain?"

"Not today. So... a Weasley eh?" He gave me a teasing wink.

"Is… is… is that a bad thing?" I squeaked.

"Not at all. Not at all. Despite the way Malfoy thinks, money isn't a big deal to me. I've got enough." He shrugged.

Unable to help myself, I was stuck staring at him. He gave me such a light heart and I felt so much more happy and easy around him. I didn't feel the need to be perfect or pretty or impressive. For once I actually just wanted to be me. Ginny Weasley; total dork.

"I haven't been here in ages…" He mused in awe. "Do you mind if I leave.. uh... Ginny? I've got a few things to do." He said it so gently it was sweet.

"No, of course I don't mind. You aren't much use here anyway, just a distraction! …A very hot distraction that is." I smiled coyly; I had never imagined saying that out loud. I'm such a lousy flirter.

"You know Ginny… I think I might actually enjoy my time here." He gave a warm smile and small wave before turning around in the back room as a customer walked into the café.

* * *

_A/N: Hey! Well there's chapter three, not too exciting but I thought maybe I should introduce Alex as a main character and the angst between Draco and him. Actually I found thiskind of fluffy.. ack! I havent been in the writing mood lately.. anyway review.. they really help me.. this story isn't as grand now that i've started writing it.._


	4. 4ever

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I haven't really been too creative lately, anyway I didn't know what to do for this chapter so I hope you enjoy…

Chapter 4

I was in my own world, believing that I was asleep, even though it was only half true. I could still hear my radio playing all those awful songs I disliked, while my eyes were closed and my imagination free. What really woke me up however was the dropping of pans from downstairs and the stifled shrieks of my mother. Just as I propped my head up and rubbed my eyes I noticed my door open a crack.

I glanced from the friendly face of Mackenzie, walking brightly into my room, to the bright red numbers on my clock; 7:22pm. Mackenzie smiled and tossed a magazine on my bed all the while taking a comfy seat behind me.

"Hey there sleepy head. On my way up here I noticed your mom is a bit of a klutz. ..Did you have a long day? " Mackenzie chuckled slightly.

I groaned and picked up the magazine, rolling my eyes, "You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

Kenzie gave me a knowing grin with a twinkle in her eyes, reminding me of Dumbledore, "Oh I think I might."

I glanced down at the tabloid's cover and back at her. She laughed.To my dissapointment, **_I _**wasn't the one featured on the cover, (you never know) plus I had been secretly hoping… Instead there lay a picture of Malfoy leaving the café I work at, in fumes. The headline read; 'Malfoy in a rage over the fellow A-Lister Alex Berkin.' Personally I was confused, there hadn't been much 'rage' between the two this afternoon, just a lot of tight lipped speaking and Alex coming to my sigh rescue.

I opened my mouth to ask Kenzie what the meaning of bringing this article over was, but got cut off when I looked up at her to see her glaze over in shock and fall off my bed to the floor. I quickly followed her gaze to my door only to shriek in surprise.

Alex Berkin. In _my_ doorway stood Alex Berkin! I hastily took a glance at myself in the mirror. My hair was frizzy, my makeup smeared, and there was drool on my pillow… ugh! To save me from my own shock Mackenzie groaned from the floor.

I peered over the edge of my bed and laughed at my best friend sitting cross-legged on the floor with her head in her hands. She glowered up at me and hissed, "You could've warned me that America's hottest male was going to make an appearance."

I smiled, "I could've, and would have… if I had known!"

"Come on, I wouldn't have come if I had known your friend was going to be here." Alex shrugged apologetically.

Mackenzie grumbled her face a beautiful embarrassment red, "Yeah, well I wouldn't be here if the two lovebirds, Colin and Luna, could keep their hands to themselves."

There followed an awkward silence where I eyed Alex as he eyed me, and Mackenzie eyed the both of us looking at each other. "So I guess your surprise visit caused my mom to make the loud shuffle of pots that woke me up." I looked at Alex.

He smiled, "I don't think she's used to boys appearing in your fireplace ...uh Ginny. So I was thinking of taking you out for some fun tonight. I think you're the only person here in London that doesn't try to get into bed with me."

I glanced at Mackenzie and then back at him. But he continued to talk after glancing at the gossip magazine lying on my bed, "I wish they would stop comparing me too that bloody Malfoy kid. What happened between us was settled years ago, and besides I don't care for wealth and the number of girls in my bed, I'm just out there for fun."

Oh. I would've guessed that he didn't give a care to what the magazines printed about him.I nodded my head in agreement thinking if this hot guy was real or just a dream. He was hot like Malfoy but Alex has everything I dream of in a guy: money, looks, feelings, sincerity, and a heart. The only thing Malfoy has got is looks.

Alex glanced at me and sighed, "So do you two want to go out, or not?"

I couldn't believe my hearing, "_Both _of us!

"Don't act surprised Ginny, you didn't actually think I wanted to go on a date did you?" He smirked, I wish he wouldn't do that smirk, it was a Malfoy smirk.

I was aggravated. The way he keeps saying my name, of course I would assume he wanted to invite me on a date, even though it was already 7:38pm –short notice. "Well… no but… I well... ugh, whatever. I'm coming. Kenzie?"

"Hell yes! Where are we going?" She was grinning like mad.

He drummed his fingers on my vanity, "I was thinking of hitting a more popular wizarding club tonight."

"Cool!" She screeched. She sounded like a 14 yr old.

"Sure." He wasn't looking at Kenzie when he said this though. Instead he was looking directly at me. Talk about feeling insecure.

Knowing Mackenzie she was probably off in a dream world like I usually would be. I kind of grinned at the situation. Never would I have ever dreamed that this would be my summer. Quickly I grabbed my wand from my bedside table and cast a beauty and a change of clothes charm.

I hoped off of my bed and patted down my short, white, pleaded skirt. I was wearing a long red brand name tee and a cropped white jacket. My hair was straightened while my make up was kept to a minimum. I glanced at Kenzie who was staring at me wide-eyed. I grinned.

"Ginny!" She exclaimed. "You'd never wear that clubbing."

I gave her a knowing look. "Well of course not, I go clubbing with you, Luna, and Colin, there's no need. Tonight we are going with Vogue's A-list. There's no way I'm going casual."

Alex gave me a smug smile while Kenzie just shook her head, disbelieved. "This is not the Ginny I know..."

I smiled, stuck my wand in my back pocket, and motioned towards my door. Mackenzie flicked her own wand, changing into a pair of jeans and sequined shirt and curly hair. Alex looked at the both of us and walked out into the hall. The two of us followed and headed on downstairs.

I looked at my mother who smiled wide and waved us into the living room. She put down the romantic novel she had been reading. "Whatever did you do now Ginevra?" Molly gave me a knowing smile. Right.

"Nothing Mum, I swear!" I smiled angelically. "Where'd Fleur go?"

"Out."

"Right. Well we're going out too. I'll try not to get drunk this time. By the way, this is Alex Berkin his parents own the café."

My mom well neared fainted as soon as I mentioned the name Berkin. She then continued to smile with a flushed face and disappeared into the kitchen. I shrugged and stood within the fireplace and flooed before Kenzie or Alex.

As soon as I had left, Mackenzie didn't hesitateto ask Alex a quick question she didn't want to ask in front of me.

"I read every headline/article of you here in Britain and America. I can hardly believe that you don't have quick flings with other girls."

He gave her a charming smile, "Ginny doesn't know that." He then proceeded to floo himself to the club where Ginny would be waiting.

* * *

Oh! sorry if my chapters are too short. Review! They really encourage me to update! 

Thank you so much to everybody who has reviewed so far.

Lori -x-x-x-


	5. Fall Through

A/N: last chapter had many spelling/grammatical errors –oops. I was sort of in a rush to post it. Anyway, here's another chapter…

Chapter 5

An hour into the partying, Alex excused himself to talk to some old friends. I plopped down onto a nearby couch and watched all the rich kids swarm by. Mackenzie had taken off to find Luna and Colin; to see if they wanted to join us. Personally I didn't mind if they were here or not, neither did Mackenzie. The only reason she took off was because I wasn't happy with what she had been trying to tell me every time Alex's back was turned.

Mackenzie, so said to be my best friend, had the nerve to accuse Alex of using me. The way I look at it, Alex cares more about me than the headlines he's making in everyday tabloids. At least I hope he does. He's a charming man after all. I wouldn't say I'm in love just yet, but I'm well on my way to getting there.

I looked over the crowd of VIP's. I didn't know very many, only a few that had been at Hogwarts. I would've walked over and said hi, but I wasn't feeling very social. Alex had disappeared from view so I relaxed a bit. Truthfully the VIP at a wizarding club is a lot more accommodating than muggle clubs. I actually felt over powering sitting here with all the popular teens plastered in magazines and purses filled with endless amounts of cash.

Someone took a seat beside me. Feeling kind of awkward I glanced to my right and was shocked to see Malfoy carefully sipping a beer, with no care in the world that he was seated next to a _Weasley_. I cleared my throat, maybe he didn't notice it was _me_ he was seated _beside_.

He kept staring ahead, watching the crowd, "I know you're there Weasley."

I was shocked. Really I was. "Well why sit next to a _Weasley_? There are plenty of free couches around." There.

He turned his head and looked at me with a raised eyebrow, his piercing blue eyes causing my heart to jump back a bit. The raised eyebrow thing though, if we weren't complete enemies I would've laughed, "Maybe I chose to sit next to you."

I crossed my arms, "I'm here with Alex."

I noticed that he almost choked on his sip of beer as I mentioned this. Then he proceeded to laugh a bit. "Lower your ego a bit. I'm not here to steal you from your precious Berkin boy."

Narrowing my eyes I asked darkly, "Then why are you here?"

"I just want to talk… is that possible?"

I couldn't believe it. Malfoy was actually being civil to me. _Me_. And earlier today he was insulting me! This was too much to take. Where does he think he's getting off? Tomorrow he'll most defiantly be as snarky as ever, ignoring these kind words he's speaking to me now.

"Me? Really!" I gasped mockingly. 'I need air.'

"Be realistic. Alex will be back soon," Malfoy sounded …worried!

"Oh really? Thank Merlin!" I craned my neck looking for the A-Lister.

Malfoy grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. When he grabbed my arm about 1000 emotions swept over me and I really did need air at this point. "Listen Weasley, whatever you are doing I suggest you stop. Berkin isn't a boy you want to get involved with. He messed my life and I'll bet he could do worse to you. Just don't get too attached okay?"

He didn't exactly ask me in a question, more of a demand really. Suddenly this whole floating on cloud nine in VIP wasn't so comfy anymore. Actually I was scared. Malfoy got up and disappeared into the crowd before I could yell at him for ruining my evening. What he said though, _'He messed my life and I'll bet he could do worse to you.' _But Malfoy's rich right? I needed space, I needed to think. I wanted to puke. Quickly I stood up to rush through the nearest exit but I crashed into someone instead.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Alex's warm voice soothed. Warm. I was warm. I was sweating.

"Um," I swallowed hard,_ what_ was wrong? "I just need a bit of air, for a VIP room it's pretty crowded." Good, cover-up Ginny. I made a mental note to pat myself on the back later.

Hastily I pushed past him and made my way to the back of the club where I eyed an exit door. It wasn't as easy a task as I had originally thought. All I wanted was some space and clear air. These VIP snobs however didn't see it that way. Every time I tried to get past a couple making out they pushed me aside, girls looked me up and down, and I swept past blurs of people scoffing at me.

Once I finally found the door I pushed it open with a great force, stepped outside as it slammed shut behind me, I heaved a sigh. I rested my back against the cold brick wall in the secluded alley. My chest was heaving up and down heavily, my head tilted back looking up at the night sky filled with stars.

A couple minutes later the door opened and Alex poked his adorable head outside. I took a long breath and sighed, "Sorry, I tend to get edgy when I'm around intimidating people." He smiled and held out his hand.

I decided to worry about what Malfoy told me, later. I was having fun. Besides, I was looking at Alex and he totally captured my heart.

I smiled and took his hand. He tightened his grip in the most gentlemanly way and spun me inside/ into his chest. I didn't want to move; he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close. He smelt of ginger and cologne. He was warm, he was perfect. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest.

Quietly we walked over to the nearest vacant couch. He sat down before puling me down with him. I stifled a laugh and fell onto his lap. I flung my hair out of my face and smiled at him.

"What got you all torn up?" He asked carefully, stroking my hair.

"I… I don't know. Thanks though. For looking for me when I took off. I just need some support." I whispered lightly.

He smiled at me and for a sweet moment it was just the two of us, the music was a blur, the people around us were smudged and the only thing I was focused on was Alex. That moment, me on his lap/ him stroking my hair, we got closer and he brought his lips to mine.

I pushed mine against his. It was gentle and my heart was soaring. I heard girls shrieking behind me and the sudden intensity of the moment. I didn't feel like I was kissing the hottest male in America, I felt like I was kissing someone I've known my whole life. The both of us were lost in a moment. I was anyway.

The moment, with just the two of us, came crashing to a halt the minute the paparazzi took that photo. The flash. The questions. Everything was coming back into focus now. I looked up and saw we were surrounded by girls and boys, security and photographers. I could hear all the questions about me, about the kiss. Suddenly I realized that this was everything I had dreamt of. Me in the paper: with a super hot wizard. Only now that it was happening I felt so small.

Alex tightened the grip on my hand and led me _away_ from all the fame. Led me away from it _all_. And although I had dreams of this, just like every other girl in the world, of the fame, I _wanted _to get away from it. I wanted it to be_ just_ me and Alex. I didn't want the world to be with us too.

The two of us shuffled down a dark corridor to the back of the building where there were wards to block any unwanted people. Even with all the security, I didn't like it. But as we made our way to the exit I caught the eyes of someone in the shadows. The grey/blue eyes that watched me leave. He was leaned up against the wall with a grin on his face.

I mouthed the words 'Malfoy' at him, I knew it was him. Before he could mouth anything back I was pushed outside and shoved inside a plush limo.

* * *

I seem to be in a writing mood. Anyway hope it's good. Personally I think it's getting more exciting, and you're getting to know Ginny. 

Make me happy and review , thanks

lorina''


	6. Ca Plane Pour Moi

**Chapter 6**

I stared at my ceiling, laying in bed. My mother was in a crabby mood because I decided not to go to work today. "Ginny you just got that job, how dare you even ponder taking a day off. What will they think of us!" Was what she so kindly reminded me this morning. It doesn't matter I called the café this morning and they said it was fine. Last night got pretty hectic and the last thing I want to do is be around Alex. Especially now that Malfoy got this feeling stuck in my gut about Alex and even Mackenzie had been being bitchy about him. So there you go, I'm laying on my bed on perfectly good day because my face is on a great number of tabloids this morning and two very rich boys are messing up the fun.

'Way to go Ginny, what have you gotten yourself into now?'

"Ginny can you come here please?" My mother yelled up the stairs.

Still in my pj's I intended to stroll downstairs. Before I could leave my room however, my mirror gave a snort and I gritted my teeth.

That's IT! Annoyed I grabbed the mirror with both my hands- which were red in anger- as it shrieked 'Oh! Oh! Oh!" I stood at the top of the stairs and with all my might, threw it down the stairs. Grinning at the sudden silence I bounced on my toes on each step down. I heard a muffled laugh as I neared the bottom stepped and stopped dead in my tracks. I knew that tone of voice. Snapping my head to my right I gasped in complete shock.

In my doorway stood the one-and-only blonde from Hogwarts. Without breaking my gaze I cast a cleaning spell on the shattered mirror that lay shattered in bits and pieces on the floor. I quickly began to turn a dark shade of red from embarrassment.

He was holding two cups of coffee and grinning worse than Fred & George after one of their pranks. Hastily I slipped on a pair of flip flops and gestured towards the door. "How about a walk?" I suggested sweetly and opened the door. Before I walked out behind Malfoy I noticed my mother giving me a judging look as well as hearing Fleur hiss loudly, "Sinze ven does Geeney get vizits from 'ot boyz?"

I closed the door before I could here the rest. As soon as we were alone I gave up the sweet act and glared daggers at the back of his perfect blonde head. He turned around and smirked, all the while handing me a coffee. "I didn't see you this morning Weasley."

"Oh, that's right. Friends do it all the time. WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!" I gritted to him.

He quirked his eyebrows, "I know we aren't exactly friends Weasley-"

I cut him off scoffing, "Not even _close_!"

"Right. Well I just wanted to say sorry if what I said scared you. I didn't mean too. Alex is not the boy you want if you intend to be A-list this summer. So… just… don't."

He looked apologetic. Is that legal for Malfoys to look sorry? …Creepy.

I sneered, "You and Mackenzie both."

I saw him do a double take, "What?"

"Mackenzie, my friend, she doesn't like Alex either. She won't tell me what he told her and I tried to ask Alex but he just told that she was being paranoid… well anyway she can't stand him."

Sounding relieved he put in, "At least one of the two of you is smart."

"WHAT! I am too smart!" I shrieked.

"Goodbye Weasley."

And as surprising as he appeared he apparated away. I noticed that we were out of my house' wards so I smiled glumly. This is a mess. Where did I go wrong?

Just then Luna gave me a near-heart-attack by popping in just where Malfoy had disappeared. In all my surprise-ness I fell to the dirt ground with an 'umph'. Luna laughed while I just sat there stupidly. "Whoa Ginny, you knew I was comin' over or somethin'?"

"Uh, no. I just… well actually… ugh. Malfoywashereandhejustleftandyousurprisedme. That's all."

Luna just stared at me weirdly. "Nvm Gin."

I waved my hand dismissively while I grudgingly stood up and headed towards my house beside Luna. She so kindly explained to me at how overjoyed she was when my mother called her to come keep me company today.

"I don't want company." I pouted.

"What happened now? Lately you've been grudgy and it's bothering Kenzie, Collin, and I."

"Did Kenzie find you two last night?"

"Ginny what exactly happened last night? Mackenzie did find us but she didn't even want to explain a word. We said your name and she just covered her ears muttering, 'Ginny needs to grow up and stop believing what some rich jerk says.' Then this morning I noticed that you were on every tabloid cover with that Alex fellow."

I gave Luna a hurt look and shivered from the heat of the sun. Luna nodded her head and laughed. "So what are we going to do today? There's so much to do. Besides you need some major cheering up. Normally I'd invite Kenzie but you both don't seem to be on the same page at the moment and inviting Collin would only exclude you which is ignoring the point of giving you a 'you' day…"

"Luna, shut up." I walked past her and into the house leaving her outside.

Luna sighed happily, "Okay, we are not happy today. I can work with that."

-00000-

I don't really think she picked up on my mood though. The both of us trudged around Diagon Alley for hours before something finally happened. Luna had been smiling the whole time and kept breaking our silence with overly happy words. "It's a beautiful day outside today. Why are you acting like there's a cloud in front of everybody's face?" It didn't make much sense, but it was Luna, and as long as she was talking, I was better off.

We were sitting quite nicely in the café. I like this particular café because it wasn't expensive nor did it need such money. I loved it because it was cozy and it smelt like hot cocoa. The walls were covered by bookshelves and numerous volumes to keep many amused. Luna and I were sitting by the window.

I, being the weird one that I am, had been reading a large novel on the idea behind muggle clothes. So imagine my surprise when I had gotten up to return the book to its place and Alex Berkin was waiting for me. Alex Berkin was standing at the back of the room smiling at me as if I was an A+ in math homework. Well that's all he needed to do if he wanted to freak me out. Because that's what I was, freaked out.

I couldn't exactly run away or anything so my heart started pounding my feet walked in a crooked line and I could feel thoughts in my head getting messed up. Hastily I asked him what he was doing here. I mean really I hadn't even thought about what Malfoy had told me last night thoroughly enough to face Alex yet. I wasn't ready.

I glanced around me but the café was off in its own little world and I felt trapped. But I didn't feel the need to scream, I just didn't want to admit that I would kill to be in this boys arms right now. As I neared him he closed the distance by stepping towards me and putting an arm out on either side of me.

I had looked this guy up on the internet and I was amazed at how many muggles and witches were totally in love with this guy. Malfoy must be wrong right? His hate for Alex is surely outnumbered and at this moment I couldn't possibly think about _anything_ straight.

Alex looked at me, into my eyes and I felt like a preschool kid just standing there trapped. I could feel my heart banging hard against my chest. Why would a guy who could have any girl pick_ me_? I'm certainly not as normal as the rest of them. And it was hard to hate this guy when he was soo gorgeous with brown surfer boy hair and the build of a God. He smelt so manly and I was lost.

So lost in fact, that when I felt his lips against mine I kissed back. I might've sighed out loud too but the moment was something I totally didn't want to give up. And there was so much time and passion that went a slight giggle came from my right I broke away and glared. There stood Luna Lovegood with my coffee. That's not the worst however, then came the man standing beside her, **glaring** at _me_!

As if this day couldn't get any worse I started to panic. Okay so here I've got this super good kisser who's warm chest is pressed against mine on a bookshelf where we are being watched by my best pal and beside her was standing my family's worst enemy, blonde hair and all, whom might I add looked pretty pissed off.

Somebody shoot me.

Better yet, get me a normal life.

"Ginny!"

"Weasley!" Luna and Malfoy shrieked/yelled at the same time.

I bent my head down in defeat and placed my hands on Alex' chest. Gently pushing him away.

I walked passed the two of them silently and onto the cobblestone alley outside. Once outside I took a large gulp of fresh air. That kiss was great. Majestic. And yet it got interrupted. What was bothering me was that Malfoy was constantly showing up and getting between Alex and I. Why does _he_ care so much, he's never put two cents in my life before. Then again I thought about what he said about Alex ruining somewhat of his life. It must have been bad, what Alex had done, for Malfoy to go all out for _me_.

Malfoy stormed out of the café a second later and pinned my arm against a brick wall. Is it just me or do guys like to pin me (trap me) every time we talk. It's not as if I'm going to run away. Er, maybe.

"Don't go near that guy Weasley. Don't. How else can I get that through your thick head!"

I'll admit he looked pretty mad.

"Thanks _dad_. But Alex hasn't done anything wrong so there's no reason for me to get mad."

"I can give you plenty of reasons Weasley."

"Why is it that every time I try to enjoy myself with Alex you have to ruin the moment. I'm sorry if you're jealous but he's actually got some _nice_ qualities. Besides you keep telling me he messed your life up, _well, _TELL ME WHAT EXACTLY!"

Whoa was that the wrong thing to say. He looked ready to kill. "Hope you don't need to be anywhere right now."

And with that he apparated –with me- to what looked like his apartment.


	7. Rooftops

Chapter 7

An hour earlier, I had been shell-shocked at what Malfoy had so unpredictably done. Out of no whereI was 'Bam!' into _his_ apartment. He wasn't too thrilled about his actions either from what it seemed. We had been quiet for a while before I so bluntly retorted, "Well? Are you going to explain this whole thing?" There was silence as I paused and shifted uncomfortably. "I mean, all I wanted was to be A-list for a few weeks, you didn't _have_ to butt in."

After that he had just gotten up and left the room. He returned shortly afterwards with a pile of papers. He had shoved them at me and I groaned inwardly –I hate reading.

"So can I go now?" I asked hopefully.

I don't like his apartment. It was mostly black and cold with some silver stuff too. It reminded me too much of Slytherin. How typical. When I had first arrived it took a lot of scowling and overly dramatic retorts before I finally decided to bear with it. But seriously where was this guys fun? He needs excitement. He is so serious and I'm so 'bouncy' as many like to put it.

"No." He had said it as if was obvious.

Outraged I had growled, "_Well why not_?"

"Because _Weasley_, those are private papers and they stay with me. Now sit yourself down and read the stupid things. I'll be in my office down the hall."

Um, what? If he's trying to help me understand things, he could at the very least be nice about it. So now here I am, seated on this cold leather couch of his, reading a bunch of screwed up notes. It's frustrating, I'm not exactly a business lady, I don't read much. I, Ginny Weasley, enjoy the company of friends and boys while getting drunk, partying, and listening to music.

I scratched my head. This information was getting me no where. I keep getting the idea of pounding on his office door and asking him a thousand questions. This, however, is Malfoy we are talking about here. And Draco Malfoy would not exactly put himself out for little ol' _me_ anymore than he already has.

I picked up one of the pages and read it over. It seemed to be some sort of enrolment form.

(A/N: I'm not exactly sure what information an actual form like this would want so here's my basic try...)

**Name:** _Trevor Berkin_

**Age: **_26_

**Sex:**_ Male_

**Status: **_Divorced_

**Siblings: **_1 Brother_

**Habits: **_None_

**Reason: **_Delusional_

**Checked In:**_ April 7th 1995_

I just stared at it. What did this have to do with anything? Okay so this Trevor guys last name was Berkin, it wasn't Alex' dad. Alex' dad was in the U.S making millions plus his name was Erik, not Trevor.

In my head my mind started to wander off onto the subject of Alex. I imagined what his apartment looked like. Of course, I've never seen it since he lives in America and all, but still it must be perfect. Maybe a light sky-blue for the walls and dark objects for accents. I smiled at the thought of our kiss earlier and wondered what the hell I was doing in _Malfoy's_ apartment when I could be halfway to heaven with Alex right now. It dawned on me that I shouldn't care what Malfoy wanted me to know, I was deceiving Alex, I love Alex.

I grabbed my sweater and headed towards the door. As I was reaching out for the doorknob, as cliché as this sounds, Malfoy spoke into my ear from behind. I had to be careful as not to scream while I jumped at his close-ness. "What do you think?"

I groaned, this is not what I wanted. "About what?" I whined.

"What do you think about the documents?" He repeated slowly.

I shrugged, avoiding his gaze and instead concentrating longingly on the door –obviously wanting out of here. "I don't know," I mumbled.

"Weasley please, tell me you understood _something_…" He pleaded.

I turned my gaze directly into his eyes, standing there stupidly, "Ahhh, nothing. Nadda. Didn't learn a thing. Bye Malfoy."

I was itching to leave his place. Clasping my hand around the cold metallic doorknob he reached out and grabbed my wrist. "Don't leave," He ordered. His voice was, however, not firm and mean but soft and for a split second I could've sworn I fell in love with him.

"Sorry?"

"Don't leave Weasley, you must have learnt something." He pleaded. PLEADED. Can we return to the normality of a Malfoy and Weasley confrontation, hardly ever does a Malfoy plead. This is so not right. As if it were THAT important for me to learn about the issues with Alex. My forehead creased, "Look, Malfoy I'm dying to get out of here, all I read were some stupid enrolment papers for a psycho." If he makes me stay one more minute, I swear I'll…

I saw his face relax a bit, "Good grief that's _something_!"

Forgetting about the door my face scrunched up, "Really? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Everything Weasley. Trevor Berkin is Alex' father." Malfoys eyes were burning into mine and with that gentle voice, my heart was pounding** hard **against my ribcage. This wasn't allowed, I was with Alex. I hate Malfoy._ 'Alex Ginny, you love Alex, Alex, Alex… Draco. ALEX GODAMNIT!'_

"You're crazy!" I yanked my arm away from him and apparated out of his stupid apartment.

Why did he do this? Why is the Summer that I finally get something out of my life so confusing? Alex Berkin loves me. ME! With the way Malfoy was acting you would get the impression that he is jealous. Scary? Very!

But Alex' dad a psycho? Then who is Erik Berkin? The page flashed in my head; siblings? **_Brother_**! I still couldn't piece this together. Okay so Alex either has two dads or he is living with his uncle (I'll take the second option) and it's his uncle who is the American millionaire. What's wrong with that? So is Alex visiting his mother or his aunt here in London?

I smacked my hand against my forehead, where is Malfoy going with this!

I walked into my house and sat down at the kitchen table. My mother was flicking her wand around in an attempt for dinner. Gloomily I scanned through the Daily Prophet sitting on the table. Nothing new really; Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Brazil, Professor Lockhart has taken up poetry, and the Malfoys are doing well in their stocks.

"Ginny dear, you're home." My mother greeted sweetly.

"Yeah." I mumbled non-chalantly (-A/N: Is that even right? Oh well).

"There's someone waiting for you in your room dear. I knew you'd be home soon."

"Oh yeah," I paused, "WHAT!"

I stared at my mother to the stairs and before she knew it I was up the stairs and in my room. My face was burning red from embarassement and I was surely blushing. Of course I had butterflies in my stomachat the thought of _him_ being there.And yet, there at my desk sat Alex Berkin, who seemed to be reading ( I leaned over his shoulder)… MY UNIVERSITY ENTRANCE ESSAY! I tore it away from him.

"I never knew you were interested in going to the North American Wizarding University. Isn't it a little late to send in your essay though?" He asked gently.

"Um yeah, I already got accepted. That was just my rough draft… I think. Or maybe it is just a rewritten copy…" I was babling and I knew it but what else couldI do when I've got so many thoughts and thingsI could say to this guy but when I see him my heart turns to goop, my thoughts are stuck in my head because my mouth has taken over. Without my mind my mouth doesn't know control so some bable language comes out instead of my proper English... I'm smart, really. So when I'm around Alex why did I have to sound so dumb!

I trailed off as he put his warm fingers to my lips. He stood up towards me but I ended walking backwards before tumbling backwards onto my bed. He flashed me a lopsided grin and leaned down, kissing me. My mind was spitting curses at me butI just tuned it all out. Even after everything I was glad to be back in my world. So what if my face was red, it's obvious I like this guy A LOT!

After some much needed comfort (a.k.a kissing) from Alex himself, we were sitting on the roof of the Burrow watching the sun set and just talking.

Out of the blue I watched his hot, hot lips part as he asked me, "Why an American University?"

Still staring at him I replied, "Because it's far away from here."

Helaughed casually, "That's hardly a reason."

"Oh I know. I guess it's because I'm just interested in studying in a muggle dominated country. Magic isn't taken as seriously over there and my curiosity is getting the best of me."

"I could always tell you," Alex flirted freely.

"It wouldn't be the same." I smirked.

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"Um Alex this is probably a really personal question," he gave me a 'go-on' look, "but is your real father mentally ill? Is this why you live with your Uncle?"

Instead ofbeing comforting and giving me a reassuring look of thought, his face fell and he looked shocked. Not only that but suddenly acted (to me) the Malfoy did in school; as Weasley scum.

"Ginny where'd you learn that?" I shrugged my shoulders andturned my head awayas if the answer were obvious. "Malfoy's just feeding false facts into your head." He was lying of course but he sounded so scared.

"No really, Malfoy showed me an actual copy from an actual document," I prodded.

"This isn't really necessarily important to talk about Ginny. It doesn't matter." It sounded to me like he was trying harder to convince himself. Alex removed his arm from my shoulder and looked away.

"Right well dinner must be close to done, why don't you join mother, Fleur and I?" I got up brushing the dirt from the roof off of my butt.

"No, I don't think so, not tonight." He looked apologetic and worried but he sounded so harsh.

If he was worried that my mum couldn't cook that was a ridiculous thought. "My mum's a really good cook y'know."

He gave me a distant look, as if he was looking _through_ me. "Not tonight Ginny, sorry." And with that he apparated away. I felt like some 6 year old who had just been turned down for a pretend tea party.

I sat back down on the roof with a ungraceful plump. The sun was gone and the stars were beginning to show. It was cold and my stomach was growling but neither registered enough to act on them now. I just sat there all screwed up. I missed supper and probably past out up there too. My mother must have brought me to bed later on though. I think that what Malfoy has been trying to tell me has finally clicked. There is a story here.

* * *

A/N: Finally we are getting somewhere. There are a lot of words in this chapter. Sorry it took so long to post. There will be a sequel to this story so I had to add somewhere that Alex knows what Uni she's accepted too. 


	8. Over My Head

A/N: I apologize for the shortness but its all I could get around too with summer and everything updates will tend to be slow and I'm sorry in advance… here's chapter 8 r&r!

Chapter 8

Ginny Weasley swallowed hard as she shifted weight onto her left foot. She was looking into cold grey eyes and mentally freaking out. Her mind was in overdrive hard enough so that she couldn't even hear her own thoughts clearly. She watched silently as his head processed what she had just babbled.

It was after work on Tuesday evening and she had walked directly to Malfoy Enterprises. She hadn't planned it at all yet she burst through the door so confidently and now here she was cowering in front of a man she didn't even know that well.

'_You don't have to do this. You can walk out that door right now and never look back. Why should he care? And why are you even reporting back to him any how? You are your own self Ginevra Weasley, don't let the feud of two men catch you off guard!' _

But for some reason Ginny felt like Draco Malfoy WAS helping her in his own odd I-don't-give-a-damn way.Willingly or not Ginny felt stuck to him, now she was in this feud so there is backing out now.Piercing through her thoughts like a knife cutting butter came the rage of Draco Malfoy, _"_YOU TOLD HIM WHAT!"

"Well… actually I… I um… See I asked him. It… well it… it was easier as… as a question…" Ginny stumbled over her words as she took a few steps back.

He took a moment to look at the frightened girl in front of him and sighed, slowly releasing his rage. He softened his tightened muscles and spoke in a more calming voice, "Weasley you can't just go around spilling this kind of information. Those documents are private. Private!"

Silently shrugging Ginny let herself out of his office and began her way trudging down the streets of Diagon Alley. It was a warm and humid eveningbut the streets appereared to be bare.Looking through shop windows she sighed at a beautiful dresses that she would never be able to buy on her own. Mommentarily forgetting about the Malfoy incident she could pictured herself twirling init along the red carpet.

"Ginevra look over here!"

"Over here!" the photographers would shout.

She would face them posing all elegantly as if she were a world-wide model and flash them an award-winning smile. Her expensive dress would sway against her perfect smooth/ tanned legs and her hair would flow amazingly down her back.

Although she hadn't realized it, Ginny had been dancing down the streets of Diagon Alley in a dream. Smiling dreamily and swaying like a millionaire Ginny was shocked as she collided with another figure and fell to the dry cobblestone ground, "Oh!"

"Ginny?" Startled Ginny's head shot up.

She placed her hands against her forehead, blocking the setting sun so she could get a better look at the boy in front of her. The handsome face that stared back at her was literally heart-stopping. She couldn't believe it. Quickly she began pinching her cheek hoping to wake up.

He laughed and grabbed her elbow assisting her back to her feet so they could properly get re-acquainted. He looked at the older girl and smiled a genuine smile. She had beautiful hair and a slim body, long legs, and a beautiful smooth face.

Ginny had tears in her eyes without any idea what from; joy, shock, fear, or embarrassment? "Why are you here!" She asked as more of an accusation than a friendly hello.

"I'm home for good." He spoke smoothly.

Combing his fingers through his hair he laughed nervously. This wasn't exactly how he had pictured meeting up with her. He was hoping to surprise her at work but she must have gotten off earlier than he thought.

"Why don't I assist you back to the Burrow?" He asked all gentlemen-like, holding out his hand to her.

Ginny too, gave a nervous laugh and nodded slipping her hand into his. Forgetting slightly about Alex and Malfoy.

"It's so great to see you Harry."


	9. Damn Regret

A/N: well it took longer than expected but I've pretty much got the story mapped out. Sorry if this chapter is confusing it will all be explained as it goes on. Thanks to everyone who reviewed – I love you guys and yer reviews so so much!

**Chapter 9**

A pair of crisp blue eyes watched as the redhead apparated home, her hands entwined with _Potter's._ Alex Berkin scrunched up his face, obviously hurt at the sight. He had seen her exit Malfoy Enterprises and wished to know what was going on, and apologize for the other night. He saw her gaze admiringly into an expensive wizarding designer's shop.

He felt horrible after seeing her face when he had declined her offer for supper. However he had never been with just one girl for so long and he was getting bored, he liked his flings and he like to spoil one beautiful girl after the next. That is, until he locked eyes with the wonderful Ginevra Weasley.

He just couldn't have a fling with her and now, now she and Malfoy were prying into his personal life. And THAT got him mad. Mad because he was falling in love with a girl who had the wizarding world's hottest 3 men to choose from. He was living a best-selling tabloid story and this one was so evident even the tabloids weren't picking up on it.

Taking a glance where Ginny had been standing moments ago Alex headed into the designers shop. Inside he saw a replica of his mother's closet, rich and silky dresses costing mere galleons. To an average witch or wizard however these expensive fashions were a dream. This reminded him of why he was here and quietly slipped over to the far side and began picking through the posh racks.

When he laid eyes on a forest green halter dress he blinked a couple times, imagining her arm entwined with his as they entered the mansion. Shaking his head vigorously he carefully picked out her approximate size and headed towards the cash register. He didn't want her to leave him before he got the chance to shower her with expensive gifts.

-00000-

Draco Malfoy leaned back in his office chair. He looked at the numerous amounts of papers on his desk while yawning, with the flick of his wand all except one disappeared and organized themselves into their proper places. Draco glanced at the notice sheet and sighed heavily at the recognition to the name. Arthur Weasley was to commence his job next month. The job in which he had waited a long time to achieve; Minister of Magic.

Looking at the clock he noted that he was probably the last one here but he had nowhere else to be this afternoon and no matter how hard he thought of other things his mind always seemed to come back to _her_.

When she had left earlier he had felt the need to run after her. He couldn't even comprehend why he felt such a need to do so. It was just the way he had been feeling around her lately. She always left that _something_ around him and he was growing tired of being so hung up on such a peasant.

He knew deep down that she wasn't anymore, and that now her father was soon to be the minister of magic she was more than welcome in his ranks. He also knew that once Erik Berkin discovered that his 'son' was romancing a wealthy witch well all hell would come loose. And it remained his duty to inform Miss Weasley of these points **now** before Alex gets a hold of his 'fathers' plan.

Malfoy grabbed his coat and apparated to his apartment. Thinking heavily about how Alex felt about Ginny, now, before this scandal would begin.

-00000-

I entered the Burrow laughing non-stop. You could easily see I had been smiling the whole way home. I haven't seen Harry in such a long time, I missed him so much. As Harry made his way to the living room I headed for the kitchen. My mother turned to me smiling brightly, "Ginny, Honey, you'll never guess the news!"

I smiled mischeviously, "I already know mom… HARRY'S HOME." My smile was so wide and I knew what they were thinking 'I've never seen her this happy before.' True or not I just couldn't put down the happiness I was feeling.

I saw my mother give me a lopsided smile, "Yes well that too but that's-"

"Ginny!" Ron came bursting into the room and grabed me in a very long and tight hug.

I gave Ron one last squeeze before letting go and turning back to my mother, smiling. Ron rolled his eyes, mumbling something like 'I'll come back later' before returning to the sitting room while I finished with mum.

"So… Are you going to tell me?" I asked excitedly bouncing on the tips of my toes.

My mother smiled that knowing smile before pulling me into yet _another _suffocating Weasley hug all the while kissing the top of my auburn hair. "Oh Ginny, Honey, you're going to be so proud."

I rolled my eyes in suspense, "Come on Mum, spill already!"

My mother beamed, "You're father's been voted Minister of Magic!"

I pulled away in surprise. My mouth was open and my eyes were bwide in shock. "He… You mean… Dad… Magic… Minister!" I had to catch my breath while all of this caught up with me. "That's amazing mum!"

Ironically enough my father happened to just then waltz into the kitchen on the count that he smelt supper.He was followed then by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I gave him a quick congratulations hug beaming. He gave me a heroic smile and I let out a low laugh. Hermione came and gave me a huge hug as well as we all sat down to a family meal. Oh how I missed them.

There was so much excitement in the house I could hardly sit still. After dinner and all the extended dinner conversations about dad and the trio Hermione finally had a moment to catch up as she unpacked somewhat on the cot in my room. I was rather calmed down but a smile still managed to linger on my face.

I sat on my bed, legs crossed as I watched her, "It's great to have you back Hermione, I've been rather lonely here."

She finished up and took a friendly seat beside me laughing, "Well it's nice to finally relax." She spaced out for a minute, probably reflecting on the past 2 years abroad, when she came back she shook her head laughing, "It mustn't have been _that _dull you've been in every tabloid left, right, and center. You and that Alex-Draco feud."

I gave a cheeky grin and sighed, "Well what can I say? Drama, Drama, Drama."

More grinning and, "So you like him then? This Alex."

"Alex is a great guy, and unbelievingly hot." I blushed childishly.

The bushy brunette raised her eyebrow, "You still didn't mention whether or not you liked/loved him." As an after thought she added, "And of course he's hot! When we were in America he must've been on every teenybopper magazine cover."

I could tell what was coming next in our conversation and it was my least favourite topic. At least at this moment anyway. While they had been gone their letters were few, however, they were there and what they meant was clear enough. No matter how much I was changing they seemed to stay the same.

"Gin, you know we meant to write more often," she apologized as if reading my thoughts, "and no matter how involved you are with this Alex, Harry still loves you. Same as before. It nearly broke his heart as much as not having his own parents growing up when he read about you and _him_ for the first time."

Suddenly the mood got rather serious and I frowned. I didn't like discussing my love life considering that at the moment it's not the most romantic. The other day Alex walked out on me, Malfoy is starting to creep me out with all his exuses to see me, and now let's just throw the feelings of another guy –my childhood crush- into the mix. I'm going to loose it soon enough.

"I'm a different girl now 'Mione. Harry may very well still like me but I wasn't going to wait forever."

"Gin I know. I'm just making sure you aren't getting yourself into a mess without knowing all the facts first. Besides it's obvious that you and Alex have something. Don't get me wrong but you and Harry had some-"

"Hermione just stop. Please don't ruin everything for me. First Mackenzie didn't trust Alex and now you want me to date Harry. Even my worst enemy at school, Malfoy wants me away from him. Where's Alex's glitch because apparently everyone can see it except me."

We sat there in silence for awile before Hermione added another argument into the mix. "Now Malfoy loves you too! Ginny what have you been doing while we were gone!" She joked.

I however wasn't in the mood to joke about it. Not when all the clues finally made sense. I wasn't ready to believe it though. I wasn't ready to admit that everytime someone mentioned Malfoy's name my heart bounced or my cheeks flushed. Reality was, I already have Alex and now Harry too. Besides Malfoy would date anyone before me. "I'm going to see Alex," I whispered.

Hopping off of the bed I grabbed a sweater from my closet. I didn't look back at Hermione when she gave a soft 'goodbye' nor did I notice Harry at the bottom of the stairs I had so appropriately 'skipped' down. Harry caught my arm at the bottom giving me no choice but to flash a sweet smile.

"Where yeh going?" He asked in such a swoon worthy voice.

Harry was even more gorgeous and more friendly than before. However everything about him reminded me of my first cheesy crush. No matter how hard I wanted for him to kiss me right now I just couldn't. I couldn't because I was with Alex and I couldn't because I'm beginning to think I love Malfoy.Now how do I tell Harry?

"Out. I'm going out. See you later okay?"

Before I could change my mind I brushed past him and disappeared out the door. The night air was chilly so I had my hands in my pockets.The excitement of the whole evening seemed to be resurfacing like tiny bubbles being popped and my frown was exchanged for a smile that couldn't help but escape onto my face.

I grinned to myself as I apparated to Alex's condo on the outskirts of Diagon Alley. I knocked on the door a couple of times before it occurred to me. This is Alex berkin he most likely isn't even home. It's still only eight o'clock. My smile wavered as my mind hastily thought up reasons as to why he didn't invite me to party. Still deep in thought I somewhat jumped at the sound of his voice filtering through my head.

"Ginny?" Alex asked disbelieved. Disbelieved? Am I only supposed to show up on an invite!

Now, I'm not stupid contrary to some people's beliefs. I know when something's up. As I stood here looking at him with a shrug I noticed that his face confirmed to me that things were not all okay. It certainly wasn't all right that I was here, at his door. Not to him anyway.

"Alex, hey. Is everything alright? I havn't heard from you and I'm just curious and I don't know if I did anything. But my father was just announced next Minister of Magic and Harry, Ron, and Hemione are back! Isn't that great ne-"

I had been talking so apologetically so when I saw the flashy brunette my heart just about stopped. Pansy Parkinson. I felt so ridiculous and lonesome. I just stared at her and then him repeatedly. Unable to say or do anything else.

Alex closed his eyes momentarily, "Ginny we were just-"

But I was gone. I couldn't stay there. I apparated away and before I knew what to do next I was standing in another flashy condo staring at a rather shocked blonde who seemed to be holding a cup of tea and the paper. Now things were getting complicated.

-00000-

Alex threw the note across the room. He was putting in his best efforts for Ginny's sake. He felt bad that he had caught her with another girl and he just couldn't handle being this hung up on such an inexperienced girl.

Then he happened to come across the letter his uncle had sent. He didn't want to deal with this now. Now his uncle wanted into the mix, but for all the wrong reasons.

This time he wanted it. Alex was actually feeling something other than lust or obligation towards a girl. Somehow Ginny Weasley managed to string him along.

He sat down at his bureau and began writing Ginny a letter of regret for his actions as well as a plea to join him this evening to last fancy party in London with press and all THE people of the year.

_Ginny, _

_I know what you're thinking but please __there's this thing about you that makes __me feel so attached to you. __I betrayed __your trust in me. You're probably scolding __yourself about having fell in love with a __celebrity but if it were any other person __I wouldn't care. Ginevra Weasley you're __a beautiful women and my mind spins __at __the thought of you. Accept this dress and __come with me to the Weird Sisters' CD Launch. __Please. __Most regards, Much Love, _

_Alex_

-00000-

"There's more to the story than his dad and his uncle. Alex knows this yet he continues to choose not to believe the rest of it. So I was hoping that you would work _with_ me to insure that not you nor your family gets hurt. The Berkins and the Malfoys used to be very close and now look at us. Weasley I don't want to have to fight you… Now that that's out of the way, would you mind being my date to some CD launch party this Friday?"

When I had first showed up Malfoy seemed shocked at first but quickly shrug his shoulders as if not to care. But I had so desperately wanted him to care. Therefore I just sat down opposite him on the couch and I just started talking about everything that had happened since I had left his office earlier. He didn't seem to show any initial reaction but rather deep in thought reading the paper. I was about to get up and leave until he spoke, "Ginny the only reason you went to Alex was because you had to fill up the need with Harry." After that I had only wished he had replaced Harry's name with his but he didn't and so here we were now talking about business-y things. Ugh.

I was still eyeing Malfoy warily as an owl tapped his window. Nonchalantly I stepped towards the window and opened it, untying the parchment the owl carried. My voice seemed to falter, "You're serious?"

"Yes," he answered, rolling his eyes.

"But **why**?" I pushed. _Why? Why does he want me to go with him to some paparazzi shin-dig where I won't know anyone. Since When is Malfoy so inviting to people like me? _

Malfoy stepped towards me as I handed him the parchment, "It's addressed to you."

My eyebrows creased, "Huh?"

"The piece of parchment." I looked down and noted that indeed my name was scrawled artistically across the top. I could feel my cheeks change colour as I looked to the ground.

I shook my head and tried to hide the blush spreading across my pale cheeks. My mouth opened as if to say something but I closed it in a quick huff. I did this a few times before he had the nerve to ask me the earlier question again.

"Weasley we're friends remember. You came to me when Alex hurt you but things with him will only get worse. Just, please, be my date… As friends."

It's true, when I saw Alex with Pansy that about killed my heart right there. But I had only wanted to share the good news with him. About my father and all. Yet Kenzie was right, Alex wasn't to be trusted _at all._ And now that Harry isn't really my one true love anymore the only thing I could do was turn to Malfoy. It sounds absurd now. Yet my dads minister of magic and… and… I think I'm happy.

Who can stand there and look at the hottest blonde boy and say no? I'm such a sucker for situations like these. Even if it's last minute and the ball is in three days. His blonde hair was all affray and his blouse untucked from his loose jeans. He looked so 'mine' and I felt so sick from my butterfly filled stomach.

"Well I… I guess so," I stammered. "…As friends."

-00000-

Wow. She said she'd go. I couldn't help but let a small grin escape.

* * *

A/N: A lot going on here. The plot is kind of scattered so I'm trying to tie it together. Now it's just the love triangle and Alex's secret. Oooh…. 


	10. the riddle you&I

**A.N: I've been at camp- it is the summer after all. Hopefully this makes up for the wait. I would have included the party but I'll be away all of next week and _something_ is better than nothing.**

**Chapter 9**

_Alex, __Love the dress, burned your letter. I should've listened to Kenzie. __I'm keeping the dress but I'm leaving you. You don't want me anyway, __I'm a relationship girl and you're so obviously not a relationship guy. __The dress is perfect though, for when I go alongside Malfoy. __Thanks however; for teaching me that being IT isn't** it**._

_-G_

"Hey Gin," Mackenzie greeted as I kicked her bedroom door shut with my heel.

"Alex and I are over."

I knew that she was expecting me to say as much just as I was expecting her to tell me how she knew so. But instead she gave a slight grin and before I could explain about the party and Malfoy she bounded from her computer and was hugging me tight. I was thoroughly shocked; this was something Luna would do, not Mackenzie. "Uh, Kenz what's up?" I asked through the tight hug.

She solemnly stood back taking a good look at me. She tilted her head and gave a genuine smile. It took her a moment to finally register my raised eyebrows and questionable looks of her sanity before she laughed. "YOUR DADS THE MINISTER OF MAGIC!"

I guess you could say that this was a big deal for her. While I had always worked towards being the center of attention Mackenzie was focusing on her future goal: to become the first female M.o.M. The news that her best friend had inside connections from the office had probably made her life. However that was my best friend Mackenzie, she was really focused on where she'd end up after school.

After we bounced all over her bed and flicked our wands around the room; giving it a party pink theme and ourselves wild looks of happy. I was glad that we were all for each other again. Luna still hung out with each of us, Collin too, yet it always felt better with each other: the four of us. After her mother came in and told us to hush down Mackenzie sank into her bean bag chair whilst I flopped onto her bed.

"So you and Alex…"

I shook my head to the ceiling I was facing, "Over. Definitely done."

"Hmm," She mumbled, "And Malfoy?"

I laughed out loud, not sure why, "I think there's something."

"I knew it!"

The rest of the late afternoon had passed by quite eventfully. The both of us met up with Colin and Luna outside Gringotts where kenzie insisted she get her weekly allowance type. She said to me, and I quote, "There is always shopping when you're around." Of course I then proceeded to grin amongst the crowd of witches and wizards doing some post-work shopping in Diagon Alley.

Behind Gringotts you could vaguely see the menacing building of Malfoy enterprises. Collin nudged my arm after catching me staring. I gave him a longing grin as we waited for Mackenzie. I sighed at the clouds as they began to cover the sunshine but I figured that clouds or not it was a fun evening. However the weather seemed to be more reflective of my emotions lately than I had originally thought.

At work today Malfoy had actually surprised me by buying more than a coffee. He even made a lewd comment about wishing to purchase me as well but I had tried my best to ignore such things. The rest of the day had been alright, Malfoy isn't so rude to me anymore and I'm beginning to think that our friendship agreement is really paying off on him. He's actually turning out to be a great friend.

Harry offered to walk me to work which was nice of him. He's like the big caring brother that Ron never was. Okay well Ron was caring but Harry knows that I can think for myself. Well with Harry it's weird since I've always kind of been that girl with a crush on our hero but its different now. Harry's like everything to me; my brother, my best friend, my crush, yet I'm not in-love with him. I just love him.

Well we had a great time catching up on the way to the café. "So you like the aspect of work Gin?" He teased.

"Well, what can I say? I plan on making it my major when I take off next year." I laughed.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and squeezed me closer. Initially I think it would have been more appropriate if I felt the need to unwrap myself from his touch but I wasn't fazed to do so at all. When I looked up at the wooden door in front of me, Harry wished me the best of luck, stuck his hands in his pockets and walked down the cobblestone streets in the direction of the rising sun. It was cute.

Upon opening the door I came face to face with Alex. He looked like a mess. This morning I had sent him the nasty note yet it looks like he didn't sleep at all last night. I felt terrible but there wasn't a lot I could do. I couldn't love this guy. He gave me a scowl and spoke coldly, "I came here to apologize but I see you've moved on faster than I did. Potter's quite the _snag_."

My heart felt dropped and I did anything to hold my head down from looking up into his mesmerizing eyes. "Alex there wasn't anything between us. We were just together. And Harry isn't the one."

He took a good long agonizing look at me. "The one what Ginny? Your one love? I'm sorry we're forgetting about your date to the party tomorrow… Draco Malfoy."

"There's something about you Alex and it brought my whole summer into pieces. I couldn't even enjoy the fame because you're hiding something, Malfoy just _has_ to tell what it is and my brother and his crew are back in town. Not to mention that I still have to maintain friendships and a job!"

I felt like I was about to cry. And if this wasn't the place I had worked at for the past month and a half where I kept my pride I would have (cried).

After a couple moments of intense silence and the holding of my breath had passed he lowered his head and whispered gently -which had caused chills to race through my spine, "You were the one for me Ginny. It just takes time for a guy to change."

He didn't even look at me or wait for me to answer. He brushed past me and out the door. I stood there so shocked and speechless and it had probably been a good thing that I hadn't answered too for I don't think it would have been very nice, to say the least.

The grandparents assured me that there was nothing to worry about. In the subject of my employment and they still love me the same. Their only employee; I would hope so. Besides, whether or not Alex was involved I still love working there over the summer. The tranquility never changed plus it is great to see the regulars (like Malfoy) and the tourists (like this really funny Asian couple I had the pleasure of trying to communicate with a few weeks ago). Everything feels so comfortable there.

Mackenzie finally emerged from the bank with a pouch full of coins. I gave a smile of relief while Luna and Collin stopped fooling around and flirting. But I wasn't really annoyed with their love anymore; I just hoped that I'd get a relationship like that someday.

As the four of us turned the corner we were laughing at what Mackenzie had recounted from her adventure into the bank. I glanced up across the alley and noticed Malfoy standing there watching me. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't some creepy stalker look; instead it seemed more of adoration which made me smile. You could just make out his figure and his messy hair (which he probably ran his fingers through many times throughout the day from frustration and nervousness) through the sunset. Recently I've looked at Malfoy quite differently and I can't say I don't like it.


	11. Kinfe called Lust

**Chapter 11**

It had taken me all day to get ready, and I spent every second loving it. Every movement had been slow and careful so that in the end I was perfection. My hair was flowing down to my shoulders in slight waves whereas my bangs were swept off to the right side of my face. My face held little makeup but enough to notice there was some. Simple and elegant. I smiled at my reflection in the full-length mirror. The dress Alex had bought me was a forest green mini halter dress. It was short and elegant, made of satin, and it fit perfectly. Despite the feeling of guilt I felt as I wore the magnificent piece of clothing, I loved it on me. Everyone else at home did too, that is until they found out who my real date was.

There was a knock on my door and I heard my name, "Ginny?" It was Harry.

"Yeah," I called from the far side of my room.

"You ready yet? Can I come in?" Shocked that he'd been so blunt about it, I waved it away and shrugged.

"Yeah, sure." I fluffed my hair a bit with my hands before turning idly towards my open door.

It was so hard not to run up and hug him. He was so much older and defined than the years in Hogwarts. He was leaning in the doorway so handsomely I felt such a pang of hurt in my heart. I could have him, I've waited two years and now there's nothing stopping me. The song that had been playing in my room filled my stunned silence.

"…_tried to be everything that you ever wanted,_

_I tried to be stronger, tried to be smarter,_

_Tried to be everything but you…_

_It's been so long, since you've been home,_

_I used to wait up forever._

_Used to say a prayer wishing you were there,_

…

_You told me once, you show up_

_But I fell for that before, I fell to pieces._

…

_I tried be perfect, tried to honest,_

_I Tried to be everything that you ever wanted..."_

_(Everything that you ever wanted-Hawk Nelson)_

I kept standing there and staring as the boy who lived walked casually towards me. The boy, who is definitely not a boy anymore, strides towards my end of the room while my heart swelled at the sight and beauty of him. In my daze I managed to take a seat on the bed right behind me. I sat and turned my gaze now to my reflection, and soon, his reflection as he took a hesitant seat beside me.

"You look beautiful Gin." He mentioned, calmly.

I gave a slight smile. "Well I feel beautiful. Thanks Harry."

For a moment we just sat there looking into each others eyes and if it were any other night he would've definitely kissed me. Tonight however, he kept his composure and I was able to keep mine. I moved on, somehow while we were apart I had grown up. Yet I felt like I had a crush on him again.

"Ginny, I just feel like I need to explain this to you. I know you've found yourself a new love but just know that I'll always be here for you and I-" I raised my hand for him to stop so I could clarify a few things.

"Harry I don't have a new love, I mean I do but nothing's official yet. And you don't have to worry about explaining things to me, I know I'm a year younger but I'm smart and I can figure things out on my own."

I noticed he had looked down and was now toying with his fingers. "I love you; just keep that in mind while you win the hearts of every boy at this party you're attending."

"I still don't see why you, Ron, and Hermione won't come. It'd be a great welcome back party." I flashed him a genuine smile. I knew he was against these sorts of society things but it couldn't hurt to try.

"It's not what we want. Besides I'm not particularly interested in reading about my party habits -if any- in some sleazy tabloid the next day. You go and enjoy yourself. I think it's best if I don't go and see you dance with other men."

Oddly enough I felt water welling up in my eyes. All while I grew up I felt as if I was on my own but here Harry was being the friend I had wished of having for many years. I wanted this. I have this. I couldn't let it go. Harry was everything right now. I was so happy that he would be here for me while I went and found myself a great guy.

"I love you Harry!" Flinging my arms around his neck as tears escaped my eyes I felt Harry pause a second before slowly returning the gesture of hugging me back.

As a teen I had always watched him thinking: _'Wow he's so cool. I wish he'd love me; be my friend, notice I was here.'_ Now that he does those things it's never been just how I had hoped. Still, I felt so cool to be his friend. I'm just glad everything is clearing up in my life.

"I think you should head downstairs before they start to wonder…" He left the sentence hanging and I gave a slight laugh.

Brushing my tears away we stood up and I patted down the dress. With his warm comforting hand on my left shoulder we made our way down the stairs and into the kitchen. The trio, my parents, and Kenzie were silent as I walked into the room. I was dreading the worst but soon it melted away as Kenzie swooned over how gorgeous and A-list I looked.

Beaming I slid into an open seat beside my brother as I waited for Malfoy to arrive. I haven't seen him since the other day and even though we agreed on going as friends I didn't believe any word of it. Hopefully he felt the same. "You look like a slut." I heard my brother mutter, disrupting my thoughts.

I shot him a glare but he kept looking ahead and shrugged it off. "RON!" Hermione slapped his opposite shoulder, obviously overhearing the comment also. I gave a short laugh but my mother gave a grim look.

"Couldn't they have added a little more material to the bottom?" She criticized. The doorbell rang and Kenzie rushed to get it since my mother wasn't done. "Hopefully Alex keeps a close eye on you…"

I cleared my throat. It seems I had delayed telling them the break up. Although every paparazzi craved tabloid in London insisted on printing my discovery of Pansy and him my parents still believed we were an item. "Mum Alex and I… Well we… Hecheatedonmesowebrokeup." I rushed the ending.

Abruptly I got up and was about to rush and save Kenzie from Malfoy at the door when my father gave me a stern look and ask me to repeat that. While Hermione, surprised as ever, asked me, "Well then who's your date? Did I fail to miss reading something in some tabloid?" She half joked half wanted to know seriously.

Just as I opened my mouth to answer Mackenzie's voice rang out through the house, "Giiiinnny! Malfffooyy's heerreee!"

My face was burning a slight red. Quickly I grabbed my matching clutch, gave a cheeky smile, and got out of there as fast I could. I passed Kenzie on my way out, gave her a sly nod as she handed me my dressy blazer. I grabbed Malfoys hand and dragged him with me, not slowing down until we were safely inside the backseat of his classy _BMW_.

"Weasley I know you can't wait to spend time with me but that was hardly lady-like."

Just like Malfoy. I just scowled. Moments later as we rode (apparating to the red carpet was hardly a nice entrance) down the empty road I took a moment to glance at my 'date'. Shocker beyond shockers he was dressed pretty casual with a pair of high-end-fashion black suit pants, a casual blue tee underneath a matching black (suit) jacket and a slick pair of _Vans_. I felt rather ridiculous being so glam but he assured quite a few times that I looked perfect.

"Staring at me again Ginny?" I stopped thinking. He just called me Ginny. In a nice friendly voice he actually used my name. Not my full name to tease me either, the name all my _friends_ call me. The way it rolled of his tongue sounded so perfected with his deep and shallow masculine voice.

I felt a slight blush creep up on my face. Ashamed I looked away and out the window, watching all the farms pass by as we neared the highway. If we were going on a first name basis that ment he probably expected that i use his as well. "Draco?" I asked hesitantly. The name was so foreign coming from me but i made it sound so normal and sly.

"Hmm…" I turned my head back facing him while he gave a questionable look.

"Are you ever going finish telling me about Alex? We're over now but you went through a lot of trouble and it must have been pretty bad if you wanted to help a Weasley." When he stayed silent I continued, "All I wanted was my 15 minutes of fame but soon I realized that it's not the sort of life I wanted. I kept trying to tell you this but I have the feeling you just wanted somebody to know this hidden story you have locked away from the public eye. At that party, the first one where Alex and I kissed, that's where it went downhill. The press, all the time, you and your constant nagging, my mother giving me such a disappointed look, and all those stupid people who envy A-listers." I would've continued but Malfoy looked like he had something he desperately.

He smirked, "Like you?"

I had paused thinking of what he meant. Realization dawned over me and I frowned. "Well I... Not anymore. You're missing the point." I crossed my arms in defeat.

Malfoy laughed. My face that had been tight from thinking, relaxed and I watched. Draco Malfoy, git extraordinaire, could laugh. The best part was that it was such a heart-filled chuckle and maybe I had been getting him wrong all along. Not the liking me part, he liked me. But the whole spoiled-rich kid thing. I could easily imagine him amongst my friends.

"Well, I don't see your point. Do you want me to stop buying coffee where you work, that way i can avoid 'nagging' you. About them other things... Well they arn't my problem so suffice."

When he finished being all high and mighty, and I stopped grinning our eyes locked straight into each others. I wanted to look away out of fear but he kept out eyes locked together. When he spoke I felt goose bumps appear on my arms. He took a second to look down at my arm, thus in returning to our locked gaze I felt him lay his soft-warm hand on it (my arm). Out of all my confusion he looked away and broke our gaze.

Slumping back against the chilly leather seat I stared and watched us near the flashing lights all the while we were going through security. "I'll tell you. Tonight if you want. Just put this on." His voice rang through the silence like the radio. Not sure if he actually spoke or not I glanced his way.

In his hand he held a velvet box. But not just any velvet box, the kind only expensive things come in. I inhaled dramatically. Shakily I took the box from his grip and as slowly as I could, opened the lid. Inside there lay a row of diamonds hanging of a silver chain. I couldn't speak or move, or anything.

All in the next five minutes I didn't move, or speak. Instead I let Malfoy drape it around my neck. It was cold but as soon as it was in place I felt so superior, forgetting briefly about the fake diamond earings of my own that clung to my ear lobes and the same matching (fake) silver bracelets. However, as I peered at my reflection in the car's backseat mirror you wouldn't be able to tell the difference on account that the necklace was so darn extravagant.

"Malfoy you better not have bought this for my sake.." He wasn't listening anymore. Instead our car door was opened and we had arrived.

As they announced our arrival outside I felt my throat clench tight. Malfoy got out and that's when I took my first glance down the red carpet. The artist and their CD title were plastered on one wall. Opposite that (on the other side of the carpet) stood the crowd; the flashes, the screaming. I grabbed hold of Malfoy's hand tightly as I stepped into view of the public eye.

Walking beside him I could hear the buzz._ "Oh My God it's Draco Malfoy! He's so hot and so is his date!" _then seconds later,_ "Isn't that Weasley? Like weird. Draco and Weasley. Hey (they would motion to their friend) look…"_

The colour crimson was starting to show up on my face and it wasn't because I had been in the sun too long. I tugged Malfoys hand and he sighed. Out of obligation we posed for a few photos, answered a **few** questions and dragged him safely inside. I followed Malfoy around a bit before he told me to just relax and enjoy myself. I had waited all year for a party like this, something with limited invites that were only handed to the elite celebrities.

It only took a good hour before I was in quite the state. Malfoy had finally found me since I took off after we arrived and I was being quite the party girl. I didn't have anything to drink yet. Already I had met many celebrity witches and wizards but I was too excited to bother gushing over them, which –I think- they didn't mind at all. When Malfoy found me he smiled warmly and gestured me over to where he was standing. Shrugging I mumbled goodbyes to Victor Krum and his girlfriend before striding over by Malfoy.

He slid his arm across my back naturally. If felt so comforting. His voice was hoarse but I understood clearly enough. "Alex has just arrived." I guess he felt my slight uneasiness for he just pulled me tighter to him and I sighed.

"Draco! There you are! How have you been? Have you checked out the new CD yet? Don't forget to say hi to the band before you take off…" I droned out the annoying party reps and watched the craziness of similarity between my out-of-wack birthday parties and this. The only difference was that way more money was put into this and still people were laughing and smiling just like I did with Kenzie, Luna, and Collin.

His arm was still around me and I didn't mind. It's like he was protecting me from what Alex didn't, protecting me from this dog-eat-dog world. Out of the corner of my eye I saw _him_. He was alone but he appeared to be looking for someone through the throngs of people, looking for me. I swallowed hard as our eyes met. Malfoy was still in deep conversation with one of The Wierd Sisters. I looked Alex up and down as he looked at me with such a heavy heart. He looked hot, that was an undeniable fact; casual, sneaky, and hot. I mumbled to Malfoy that I was going to 'powder my nose' but instead I headed in Alex's direction, locked in his stare the whole way.

**zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxxxzzxzxzxzxz**

**A/N: I've been trying really hard on this chapter & I would've kept going but I've come to a blank so I thought id get your ideas and post this as well. My bf won't give me much free time anymore but no worries, the next chapter has FINALLY arrived. Enjoy ) **

**Next chapter: The rest of the Alex story is revealed and Alex and Ginny get locked in the coat closet. Plus the rest of the party ;)**


	12. Loose Ends

**A.N: School. ARRGH. **

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! **

**Chapter 12**

Alex grabbed my arm the minute I was in reach. Shocked I looked around but no one seemed to notice. "Ginny," his voice was skeptical and surprised.

"Alex I just wanted to say that you've got some nerve to assume that I'm just going to fall back in love with you after everything. Out of all this craziness I got one thing: stay away from me!" I shook his grasp away and looked deadly into his eyes.

My head was going numb._ 'You don't like him Ginny, he's not the man you want. Ginny… GINNY… GINNY! …Dammit!"_ I couldn't help it, he was too cute. And he looked so apologetic, one more chance can't hurt right? Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Malfoy's gaze start to wander off so quickly I grabbed Alex's arm and dragged him with me into the large closet filled with every possible expensive designer coat.

"Let go of me!" Alex barked.

I winced slightly and let go, he wasn't that easy to talk to. "So, you understand?" I half persuaded.

Alex shrugged, apparently expecting something. Right, I dragged him in here. Now why would I do that? "Listen Ginny, I really do like you but if you're going to keep playing this 'I'm-not-sure' game between guys then I'm not the one to sit around and wait, I've got better things to do. Now if you'll exude me I was looking for Pansy."

I sat back and frowned. Pansy? He was looking for Pansy. Suddenly this all came crashing down on me and I realized that I might be able to get a guys attention but I'm not the only thing going on in their lives. I can't always be on their mind and they aren't obligated to continue loving me after we brake up. Suddenly I felt like everything made sense.

Alex slightly shoved me as he maneuvered through the racks of coats and back to the door. I stood still and watched him, not really registering that he hadn't left yet. I was too deep in thought about how I wanted Malfoy, Alex moved on and now that I knew that I finally (FINALLY) decided to move on too.

"It's stuck." I looked at him oddly not knowing what he was blabbering about. "Weasley it's stuck goddamn it!" Weasley? Since when did he call me Weasley? Wait a minute… stuck? Wasn't he trying to leave? What could possibly be st— OMG I'm locked in a room with an evil-Malfoy clone.

I waited a few minutes for this to sink in. Before long I had forgotten and had somehow managed to get us back to our earlier topic, "But out there, you had your eyes locked on me."

He seemed to rethink this and shook his dark-haired head, "No, no, no. Pansy, she was right behind you. I had a fight with her after you saw us. Look Ginny, after the café I really had no reason to hate you. See, you were right, we were totally different and we were together for totally different reasons."

I bent my head down and swallowed hard, "One of those reasons being the same as what Malfoy has been trying to explain to me all this time?"

Like a strike of lightening his head shot up and he gave me this complete look of bewilderment, "No." He dropped the pin he had been fiddling with in his pocket and looked at me sincerely. "Malfoy told you about my father and my uncle?"

I shook my head, intrigued if whether or not I would finally hear this story. "He didn't ever get around to it."

"I shouldn't tell you then. It's his story to tell."

A few seconds later there was banging on the door. "Alex are you in there?" Obviously Pansy. The high pitched skanky squeal was definitely her. I made a motion to imitate her but Alex sent me this crawl-away-and-die-if-you-do look so I swallowed my little act.

As the knocking and shouting got louder between both Pansy and Alex (who found it suitable to follow her example of attention) I said one last thing. "Alex just know that I love you either way. And I'm glad I met you this summer… it wasn't so bad after all."

He stopped his banging abruptly and looked at me so honestly. Not like the hottest girl in the world or his show-her-to-the-world girlfriend. This time it was as a real true friend. "Thanks Ginny." And before I knew it we had each others arms entwined within the other's body and we were hugging a real true friendly hug.

Of course the cliché here being that the door just happened to open from the other side at this point (apparently on our way in we accidentally kicked out the door-stop). Pansy stood looking at our hug and actually had the nerve to flash me a smile filled with malice. "You bitch!" she mouthed.

I put my hands up behind Alex's back indicating I was innocent. As we released each other I whispered in his ear "You might want to go find Pansy and explain." I saw his face give a horror look of guilt and then I too dashed off, to find my own prince charming, whisk him away from these boring loads of celebrities, and tell him how much I love him.

The music had turned from a calming melody to upbeat make-you-want-to-sing-and-dance type. I smiled, so this is how the other half party? It didn't bother to register that my own family would come into some loads of money and soon I would be more than welcome at parties such as these. However I wasn't so sure I wanted this anymore. Oh well. Out of the corner of my eye I finally caught a glimpse of the blonde head I had been scanning the room for.

He seemed to sense my stare for he looked directly at me and smiled. This time I turned around to make sure he meant me. Which he did. I walked over with a mock sense of seduction; swaying my hips and smiling. Suddenly I felt the need to be me, have fun, and hope that in the end Malfoy would still drive me home.

"You took long enough." He stated into my ear as I moved closer.

I brushed my hand to my cheek and turned my head away as an all to familiar blush began creeping onto my face. I glanced back at him and my eyes flashed shocked as I noticed his focus was entirely on me. In the background I heard an all to familiar beat. Not realizing what was happening next, Malfoy had placed his hand into mine and was now leading me to the center of the room.

"Draco!" I hissed.

He didn't seen affected at my usage of his name. Instead he gave a sly smile and cocked his eyebrows. He stopped and pulled me into his chest. "You love this song."

"Yes but… Hey! How do you know?" He just smirked and I blushed. He did that a lot. Not much of a talker. It didn't matter, the intrigue was enough.

"I didn't feel like talking to anyone else anymore. I just want to spend time with you."

What? Did he just confess his un-denying love for me? My smile either grew or faded, I couldn't tell but either way it felt good. This… "Draco?"

"Hmm," He put his hand to my cheek.

"You're stepping on my foot."

Although it was his turn to blush he didn't seem at all embarrassed. It wasn't much of a slow song but it was perfect enough. I laid my head on his chest and sighed. Draco Malfoy. Who would have bloody thought!

"_Doing everything by halves,  
You got a real flare with excuses  
Meeting someone at the bar,  
Where loose ends still have uses _

It's complicated,  
(This time I think it could be)  
Triangulated,  
(It could be just what we need)  
So what you say, we give it up and walk away?  
We're overrated, anyway

_Want to, oh, Need to, oh, Try to, oh  
None of the above,  
Want to, oh, Need to, oh, Try to, oh  
None of the above,  
Want to, oh, Need to, oh, Try to, oh  
None of the above,  
Want to, oh, Need to, oh…"_

"Um, one thing," I broke the moment as a sudden thought of curiosity struck me. He looked down at me quite obviously annoyed. "What about the Alex thing."

There was no need to question me. He gave a heaving sigh and led me away from the crowd as another hit song began to play. We stepped into an empty board room and sat down. I looked at him expectantly and pursed my lips.

"Where do I begin to start?" He sighed and stared ahead at a faded blue wall.

"The part where Alex is a bad guy." He glared in my direction. "Sorry… go on."

"Weasley I think the first thing I should mention would be that it wasn't Alex and I that fought. It was our parents. See, my mother dated Alex's father but Alex's uncle was jealous of his brother and by the time his revenge was set, my mother was married to Lucious and Trevor was married to Elen (Alex's mum). Erik (the uncle) was a money hungry man as it was so he was out for the insurance empire that Trevor (the dad) had built. Much too soon Trevor became insane and believed that he was a young boy, unmarried, and in love with my mum. No one knows how but I think it's safe to say that Erik did it. After this Trevor left for an institute in the US."

My eyebrows were creased as I tried desperately to make sense of this all. "Okay but you fit in where exactly? And how come all this hype about them is in America when… Ugh, I'm confused!"

"Ginny no one expects you to get it right away. Besides I'm not done," This is when I realized that he had said Ginny again, at the start. "Now, Erik decided it'd be best if he started the company new in America. Trevor's wife refused and stayed in Britain to grieve over the loss of her husband (in a sense). You would wonder why Alex didn't stay with his mother but he was much to close to his father so he left with his uncle to keep a close eye on Trevor." Malfoy took a deep breath and sighed. "See that's not all either. Erik still wanted my mum but Lucious was too logical to go crazy. Erik and Trevor, they were twins, so the switch was quite simple. He wasn't able to get anything from us but it cost me my best friend and it tore a great family friendship. It all happened before I was eleven. See Alex knows his Uncle is a great person but he refuses to believe it was Erik who drove his father insane. I just… well I was just worried that when Erik found out about your dad getting minister that he'd go after that. But it's silly, really."

Slowly catching up as I tried to place all this, it dawned on me, "You started warning me the minute I laid a hand on Alex, my dad didn't get the job until a few days ago."

He paused and smiled knowingly. "Yes, but lets just say that we all knew he'd get minister long before the votes came in."

I laughed. "Thanks for caring Malfoy." I hugged him. Completely friendly but I didn't know that there was so much secrecy in the world and all kept under wraps from the press. It was a huge story.

Malfoy, who seemed caught by surprise at my hug, patted my back as I released him. "Yeah, however, I don't think Alex was dating you for his uncle Ginny. I actually believe he thought you were the girl to change him for the better."

I shook my head, my smile faltering, "Please don't tell me that. I couldn't imagine falling back in love with him now that I'm so close to you."

"Hmm, yes. That would be bad wouldn't it?"

He pulled me into a more than friendly hug and kissed the top of my head as I murmured, "Extremely."

"How about you go get our coats and wait by the door. I'm just going to say goodbye."

"Mmkay." We trudged out of the room and separated ways at the door.

I headed towards the cursed coat closet walking backwards so I could watch the amazing bouncing ferret walk away. But something caught my eye, the person he was headed toward actually. Alex Berkin. I was about to change directions when I heard a call from the closet. Puzzled at the familiarity of the voice I waved off my curiosity about Draco and Alex.

I spun around to face where I was headed but instead crashed into the closets door. Laughing to myself as I regained my composure and balance I turned my head to my right and saw Harry hanging his coat up. I pretended to wipe fake sweat from my forehead from my crash with the door before laughing with him and getting Malfoy and mine's coats.

"You scared me." Harry confessed.

Shrugging I replied, "I scare a lot of people." I looked up at him, "Wait a minute, I thought you said you weren't coming?"

"I was on the list; I haven't been to a party in 2 years!" I didn't believe him and it showed. Harry glanced around, "Where's Malfoy?"

I kept my lips in a tight line, "Saying goodbye."

"I came because I needed to tell you something."

My heart clenched in my test. This wasn't supposed to happen. Malfoy and I were supposed to be together, Alex and I were friends, and Harry was supposed to not be in love with me anymore. Hastily I turned around and was planning on walking away but something stopped me dead in my tracks. "Harry when I crashed into the door, I knocked the doorstop away didn't I?"

"… I guess so."

"The door closed," I sated in a frightened voice. _'no no no NOT AGAIN...'_

"So?" Harry took a step and moved in closer to me.

I wined, "We're locked in."

Harry didn't seem fazed. I was about to start banging on the other side where someone could open it instead however I was pulled into Harry's grasp and he kissed me -on the lips-."I still LOVE you Gin." He announced quite frantically into my ear.

I wasn't supposed to like it. I did; in fact, I didn't want it to stop. I shouldn't be here, I have a date… OMG MALFOY! I tried pulling away but my lips were on his for that sparkling sensation as his were on mine in sweet desperation. In my head I could hear the song that played earlier;

_We're kissing without kissing,  
And got it down to a fine art  
Love's supposed to keep you young and frisky,  
But we grew up and wide apart  
Not now, not ever, no… it's never a good time  
How will the good times ever roll on?  
Comparing photos then and now, now and then,  
Just wondering…(wondering) where it all went wrong _

It's complicated,  
(This time I think it could be)  
Triangulated,  
(It could be just what we need)  
So what d'you say, we give it up and walk away?  
Nothing to salvage anyway…


	13. Fast Cars

**A.N: School. ARRGH. **its a short chapter and the beginning is the best, but sigh. There isn't a lot to with a writers block.

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Chapter 13**

Draco and I endured an awfully quiet ride home that evening. Although the offer he proposed of me heading back to his place afterwards seemed pretty tempting, the kiss with Harry overruled all my thoughts and I declined. The rest of the evening had passed rather suddenly. The mood with Draco and I in love seemed to have come and gone before I could save it, which is mainly because of what happened in the cloakroom.

"I think I should come inside."

I tore my gaze away from the window long enough to ponder the thought. When Malfoy continued I knew it was most likely because it was clearly written across my face that he shouldn't.

"Ginny, I can't let them attack you about having me as your 'date' this evening. After all you didn't exactly let me introduce myself in the slightest when I arrived."

I gave a slight grin at my hurried goodbye. Sighing heavily I answered, "If it were a week ago I wouldn't mind at all, but Ron's home and my parents well I don't think my mom is thrilled at my current standing with guys."

Gently Draco wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into him. The instant his soft sweet/tangy/spicy cologne hit my nose I knew I'd be sleeping with my shirt (with his scent) tonight. This however, is beside the point. Malfoy wanted to come inside the house I grew up in, meet the parents that raised me, and make a truce with the brother of mine that's hated him ALWAYS. Something didn't seem Malfoy-like at all here but I had a feeling that I didn't know Draco all along, and instead of getting to know him, I've fallen in love with him. I've fallen in love with Harry too.

_  
_I look back to the days at school and I wonder why I'm the one caught in the middle of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Pansy was popular, hell even Hermione had a better shot than I did. It just seems so unfair but I wouldn't give it up. No, no matter how sticky this situation is I'm determined to figure it out, even if I have to tear every action either boy does apart.

"Ginny?" I looked up at him, brushing my cheek against his warm chest.

"Hmm?"

He gave me a sweet smile and brushed my bangs out of my face, "You okay with that? Me coming in and all?"

"Yeah," I took a moment to think. "You're warm."

"I'm always warm. You, beautiful, are cold. Now why is that?"

I didn't even notice the goose bumps spread across my legs until he mentioned it. "But you're a Slytherin. Slytherins are cold."

He shook his head, laughing at my puzzlement. "Not this Slytherin. Draco Malfoy can be whatever he wants."

I still wasn't done with the hot and cold bit. Forgive me for being slow and all… too much happened this evening so I'm trying to take everything one subject at a time. "You're hot and I'm cold."

Draco raised his eyebrows as I played with his warm manly hands. "You know what they say, opposites attract."

I laughed and punched him playfully for that smart-aleck retort. Although, you had to admit, it was good.

After Harry had pulled me into that amazing kiss my mind wouldn't focus afterwards.

Even though a kind passerby whose name I remember reading frequently in Twizard Tabloid happened to let Harry and I out before we were caught by Malfoy my guilt about it didn't seem to fade. Harry had just left me standing alone in the room as if he hadn't just brought a whole new file of confusion upon me.

I kept comparing the closet to this but I wasn't getting much. My mind went from one feeling to another but there was no clue as to who I loved more. Or, even, if I wanted either of them. It was late August and I was getting ready to leave for America and University but how could I without knowing, having someone back home that loves me. The streets whizzed by the window and even the blurred houses and cars seemed more or less clear than my head.

"Ginny?" I cast a glance sideways to where Malfoy was holding the door open, I was home.

I swallowed heavily as another course of shockwaves shivered throughout me. I looked from Malfoy's soft face to the rickety shape of the Burrow. The night air was awakening and pure. When I took a breath it felt like when I was sick and the outside air always seemed to feel so bold going down my throat.

I grabbed Malfoy's hand as we both proceeded up the driveway to the Burrow.

"Mum?" I called as I let go of the cold brass handle on the front door. Behind me Draco closed the door.

I heard Hermione's voice yell surprised from the kitchen, "Ginny, you home so soon? It's not even tomorrow yet."

I glanced nervously at Draco. Instead of following me dutifully he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back towards him. I was pressed between his heavenly chest and his warm arms around my back. I looked up as he brushed my hair out of my face and across my cheek. As I was about to push him away when he glided his lips down onto mine and that's how my brother found us.

Clearing his throat loudly I turned around annoyed. I gave a sheepish grin.

"Since when has it been you and Malfoy?"

"Since you've been gone apparently."

Grasping Malfoy's hand I gently pulled him into the kitchen where my mother was maintaining a watchful eye on the cleaning charms and Hermione was circling books in a catalogue. "It's so nice to be back. Life seems so … easy." I heard her chat to my mum.

"Where's Harry?" I glanced skeptically around the room.

"Oh," Hermione looked up at me, to Draco, and back down to her page, "he went out."

The silence and stillness was broken when a disbelieved cry came from behind, "WELL?!"

"Are you honestly going to let her get her face printed hundreds of times in them papers alongside _him?!"_ He pointed accusingly at Draco.

"Ron, honestly, it's just Draco." I explained calmly.

My mother gave Ron a grim look before switching her gaze towards my date. With a smile playing across her features and that sort of twinkle in her eye that Dumbledore had, she asked him, "Would you like something to drink dear?"

"Oh, no thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"JUST Draco… Ginny it's not his first name I'm worried about; it's the M-A-L-F-O-Y part."

Ignoring my brother I turned towards the blonde leaning casually against the wall, "You wanted to come in just to see this? You're wasting your time."

He gave me a warm smile and with a fine, warm masculine hand pushed the displaced hair from my face. I felt my heart go a flutter and felt as if he would lean in and kiss me, instead however, he looked up quickly at my mother. "Mrs.Weasley I have returned your daughter in one piece and I had a lovely time… you've raised her well."

He swooped down and pecked me on the cheek before making his was to the door. Confused I rushed behind him and caught him at the door, "Where are you going?" I snapped quietly.

"You didn't look as if you wanted me to be here. So I'm going. Goodbye Ginevra." He had been holding my hand briefly and now let go, kissing my forehead sweetly before turning away.

"Draco wait!" I called as I descended the cold stone steps after him.

"Ginny I have to go."

"No don't." I whined to him as if he was my dad and I didn't want him leaving on a business trip.

"Well what do you suppose I do?"

"Bring me back with you."

I had no idea where all of this was coming from. My mind was screaming what but my heart couldn't let him leave, as much as I was insecure about us, I loved his presence so close to mine. My heart seemed so attached but so free at the same time.

"Ginny? You have no idea what you're saying…" He was talking slowly and softly.

But I knew what I want.

"No, wait right here." With that I ran back into the house and up to my room.

Skipping stairs I flung open my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, boxers, brush and such. As I hurriedly raced down the stairs I pulled my arms into the sleeves of a hoodie over top of my flashy dress. I yelled to my mom that I was going out for the night before making a run for the door.

As I stepped outside I was met with a rush of chilly air and the sight I never thought I'd have to see.


	14. Breathe In, Breathe Out

**Breathe In, Breathe Out**

I felt ridiculous standing there in a flashy dress overtopped with a hoodie watching Draco Malfoy throw a punch at Harry Potter. My bag full of necessities dropped from my grasp and before I knew it I was yanking off my heels and running through the cold grass and down the path to the disagreeing men. "Harry! What are you _doing_?!" I shrieked as I tried yanking on his arm.

Unknowingly Harry thrust his arm up and I was knocked to the ground. 'Well there goes my new dress.' I thought glumly. As I lifted my abdomen off the dirt I saw Draco give one final push before Harry fell immobile on the ground. Panicking, I got to my feet and ran to my childhood crush.

Just as I knelt down and brought my hand to his face, a paler hand grasped my outstretched one and pulled me in a different direction. I gave Draco a glare but he seemed even more steamed then I. Guiltily I got up and walked a little a ways from the fallen boy. "Draco…"

"I want an explanation Ginny Weasley." He said it softly but sternly none the less.

I gave a pleading look, "Are you out of your bloody mind!"

He raised his eyebrow as I analyzed Harry's awakening form.What is it with boys fighting for my honour? I wanted so bad to rush over to Harry but Draco had me wrapped up against him.

I solemnly walked toward the Burrow's doorway to grab my small bag as Draco got inside the car. I flashed a pitiful look at Harry as he glowered at me and mouthed, 'you can't have both.' My heart plummeted as my really awesome evening was spinning out of reach and I began feeling so out of the loop.

I reached my freezing hand to the car door but stopped. Something inside me was split into two and I had no doubt that it was my heart, for so long I've wanted Harry but no one has ever compelled me as much as Draco Malfoy these past months.

Draco prodded me to get inside the car but I didn't want to be with him tonight, Harry either. I just wanted to be with someone else. A best friend.

I cast Draco a pitiful look and ran off down the dirt road bare foot. The cold grass and soil felt so pliable underneath my feet, matching the feeling of my heart and my mind. My hair was a mess whipping against my back as I slowly disappeared from view in the clear of night, apparating to Mackenzie's flat.

I knocked on her door for what seemed like the billionth time; loosing all hope that she was even home. If I knew Kenzie then she was probably wasted and had already passed out at some boys flat. Disappointed, I sat outside her door pondering my next move.

Cars flew by the main street and I laughed at how horrible I must've looked. I glanced at my watch and noticed that it was 2 am and that maybe it would be best if I just headed home. Even though I was nowhere near tired I decided to walk home, a couple of miles… I needed the time by myself anyway.

As I turned off the popular street down a more peaceful road towards my country home I heard my name being called from behind me. Turning around I squinted at the car that had pulled over. Completely turning around and walking towards the car I hoped to Merlin that it wasn't Malfoy. Shocked at the identity of the man I stayed quiet as he looked me up and down. "Wow Ginny, _what_ have you been doing since the party?!" he asked a bit confused.

I gave a weak smile and whispered, "Boys."

Alex took my hand and led me toward his car. But I hesitated, "You know, I think I'd rather just walk home and take a long hot bath and just maybe not think about these past few months."

He shifted his body and squinted at me through the dark. Gently I slipped my cold hand from his warm one, sending shivers throughout my body, and began turning around. "Ginny just come to my apartment tonight, I have something I think you should know. It's not bad but I just don't think Draco has told you yet."

I gave him and odd look. Just standing there trying to think was becoming more and more impossible as sleep began catching up with me. I grasped my arm this time so as to follow him into the car. I nodded my thanks to the driver as I clicked my seat belt and turned my gaze to the road. I could feel Alex' gaze upon me as I sat glumly in the expensive car (that just happened to be very cozy and warm compared to walking outside); a large frown portrayed across my face. Farms passed by slowly, each one further apart from the last, eventually leading me to close my eyes and drift off into sleep.

I woke up as Alex was getting out of the car and gently stroking my cheek. I smiled at the gesture and swatted his hand away, even though his touch still left a tingle in my heart. But so did Harry's touch, and Draco's, oh geez what ever will I do with myself?! As he helped me out of the car I tripped over my own feet from being a little to exhausted for all this adventure in a single night.

As the two of us trouped up to his penthouse sweet I noticed that he had kept quiet. Or rather, that he had barely spoken since I had gotten into the car. "So why are you being all quiet and stuff?"

He glanced at me with a dazed expression and mumbled something barely audible, "I think it's because I've been doing a lot of thinking since that day when Harry came back."

"Oh," and attempted a smile but it wasn't working.

The two of us sat down on the couch as a house elf came in bearing hot chocolate and coffee. He was about to open his mouth when I cut him off, the realization of his earlier comment flicking the on-switch in my head, "Wait, you say you have been quiet since Harry has returned but how do you even know Harry? DON'T tell me you have some complicated story with him too! If you do, well, I am going to have to change my name and move to the muggle world because as much as I love drama… this is getting to be WAY too much… Do you even know what it's like to suddenly be thrusted (?) into society with the top 3 wizards of Britain all in my 'Top 5'? It's just a LITTLE overwhelming is all I'm saying—"

Alex cut me off with somewhat of a tired sigh, mixed with a chuckle of adoration, "Oh Ginny. No, Harry and I rarely talk, the fact that he is back has gotten me twisted. I'm beginning to be the third wheel here in Britain; not only in your life but in society's eye of prime bachelors as well. Despite this escapade between myself and Malfoy's family I just feel… Oh I don't know how to explain this!" He buried his head in his hands and let out a groan of frustration.

I kind of just stayed sitting there dumbly, I had no idea where any of this was going, how any of it happened, and was always expecting to wake up to the deafening sound of an alarm clock.

"Now that Harry is back I feel like my time here in Britain is closing in. The wizarding world wants their hero and their blonde business mogul. The American Celebrity is fading. Not only that but so is my mothers health. Actually I was going to explain this too you at the end of the evening…" He glanced at his wristwatch and gave a sorrowful sigh. "On second thought I think it's best if you got some sleep. My story can be heard tomorrow."

Looking around the room in a kind of a roll-your-eyes fashion I nodded my head in agreement. Now that I had taken the time to sit and stay quiet sleep decided to pounce.

"Were you purposely out to find me or was it by chance that you passed me on the road?" I asked as he rose from the arm chair.

"I honestly don't know what I was doing. Look, I know we can never be, obviously your heart lies with Malfoy," I sent him a look of Are-You-Crazy-Why-Are-You-Assuming-That, "or Harry. But I just think you're a great person and because I had been, well I still am a tad, intoxicated I guess my mind wanted to lay this episode to rest."

I took this lazy moment to REALLY take a look at Alex. Our, very, short history was playing through my head backward until I got to the moment where I met him in the store. I replayed the scene of our eyes meeting for the very first time and analyzed it right then and there. I bore my gaze into his as I reviewed this. He didn't question it. Nothing, I noticed, has changed. We were still strangers to one-another. His eyes held nothing for me to fall into, really, and as I observed our eye contact on that very first day I realized, as a third person, that there definitely was no chemistry there. Maybe I was being pessimistic but Alex Berkin had this amazing life in America, he had this soap-opera life story and we were two completely wrong people who just happened to cross paths at the right time. We were acquaintances. He was gorgeous but my heart didn't agree, he was rich but I could not have cared less, and he was this amazing American whom I had the pleasure of meeting. I focused back to his living room and the smell of coffee (a cup of which had been placed on the table in front of me). "Can we please be all sentimental tomorrow? I need a pillow, assuming you'll let me crash right here… right now."

He gave a jolly little laugh at this, reminding me of the way Ron used too look at me in adoration of his cute little sister. "Sure thing Ginny, and tomorrow I'll tell you everything."

As soon as he tossed me a pillow and it was under my head, I was asleep. I fell into a somber slumber right there on his plush couch in my dress and my hoodie and my dirt covered feet; thinking about, surprise, nothing.

* * *

A/N: _I'm terribly aware of the date I last posted; my regards. School is terrible and now that I'm working well pshh to that. On account of the fact that I had a massive writers block and I'm back to finish this only to have forgotten all previous plot. So here is a filler, basically, while I reread the fic and remind you that I did not die; I just found other ways to spend my time :S_

_Reviews always help in the end too :)_

xo Lorina


End file.
